


Living Stars

by Myrle16



Series: Stars and Prophecy [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Magic, Other, Romance, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrle16/pseuds/Myrle16
Summary: The concluding and continuing adventures of Maeve, Sorcha and Ana. Modern-day sisters who became stars and fell to Middle Earth, not able to leave it the same as they found it.
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Original Female Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s), Merry Brandybuck & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stars and Prophecy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033761
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. A New Hope

Panic crossed Ana’s face and Pippin moved to sit beside her, gently taking her un-injured hand in his. Seeing the look of encouragement on her friend’s face, Ana sighed before looking up at Gandalf. 

“A platform high up on a tower. Heat and fume coming from every direction. I looked up and found myself beneath the eye. A cold laugh filled my mind and I turned to face the direction it came from.” Ana started. 

“I opened my eyes to find Sauron standing before me. Sword aflame and covered heat to foot in black armor. He swung his weapon forward and at the same moment reached out and pulled on an invisible chord. I felt it tightened around me and began to pull me towards him. It was all I could do to fight it.” Sorcha whispered, drawing the attention of the others. Seeing the pain on her face, Legolas subtly moved closer to her and his arm around her tightened slightly. 

“He showed me things.” Maeve started to say before pausing to take a deep breath. “Things that were, things that are and some things - that have not yet come to pass.” 

“The heat and tower disappeared and I was surrounded by a cold green light. Chained to a pillar, unable to move or access my powers.” Ana whispered. 

“Stars shine in the darkness. It is what they do, yet we’ve not faced our fiercest foe yet.” Sorcha added, leaning into Legolas. 

“The tower of the moon calls us.” Maeve added, looking towards the door of the throne room. 

“The tower of the moon?” Pippin asked. 

A harsh silence fell over the group as Pippin looked around for someone to explain. After a moment, Erchirion took a breath and began to speak; 

“Many years ago the great city of Minas Ithil was occupied by fell creatures. Sauron gave it over to the control of his servant Angmar. It changed from a place of peace and prosperity to one of evil. The White Moon Tower became the Tower of Black Sorcery. The City of the Dead - Minas Morgul.” [1]

“Fate it would seem, seeks to further separate our fellowship.” Maeve said, the words sounding like a sneer. Without waiting for a response, she moved across the hall of the throne room and pushed the large doors to the courtyard open. 

“The tree-.” Ana whispered, slipping from Pippin's grasp and hurrying after Maeve. 

“The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began.” Sorcha sang softly, looking up at Gandalf with a sad look on her face. Looking away from the wizard, she stood and looked at Aragorn. “We have one thing that we must do, but then - Muster your men. Send out the call to arms. It is time to take the fight to the enemy.” she added, before taking a deep breath and crossing the room to follow her sisters into the courtyard. 

Confused, the group quickly followed. Filtering through the doors, they stopped just outside the throne room doors and stared out at the courtyard beyond. 

“Well I’ll be-.” Gandalf said in awe as the group watched the girls. 

Standing at three points around the White Tree, they one by one, reached out and touched the tree’s trunk, a burst of light flowing from each girl, into the tree before vanishing. Beginning to slowly walk in a circle, their voices soon filled the air as they sang; 

_There is a place on the east_

_Mysterious ring, a magical ring of stones_

_The druids lived here once, they said_

_Forgotten is the race that no one knows_

_Rum de rum 'rud a derimo_

_Rum de rum 'rud a derimo_

_Rum de rum 'rud a derimo_

_Rum de rum 'rud a derimo_

_The circled tomb of a different age_

_Secret lines carved on ancient stones_

_Heroic kings laid down to rest_

_Forgotten is the race that no one knows_

_Rum de rum 'rud a derimo_

_Rum de rum 'rud a derimo_

_Rum de rum 'rud a derimo_

_Rum de rum 'rud a derimo_

_Wait for the sun on a winter's day_

_And a beam of light shines across the floor_

_Mysterious ring, a magical ring_

_Forgotten is the race that no one knows_

_Rum de rum 'rud a derimo_

_Rum de rum 'rud a derimo_

_Rum de rum 'rud a derimo_

_Rum de rum 'rud a derimo [2]_

As the last echoes of their song floated through the air, a bright light flowed from the girls, engulfing them and the White Tree. 

“Gandalf?” Pippin’s voice was full of worry when he looked at the wizard for explanation. 

“What do stars do Pippin?”[3] Gandalf’s voice was filled with hope as he asked the question, drawing the eyes of everyone in the group except Legolas. 

“Stars? What do stars-” Erchirion asked, confused. 

Aragorn’s eyes lit up and he looked back at the girls, understanding what was about to happen. At the same moment, Legolas spoke. 

“They shine.” he said, a smile on his face. 

“Don’t look!” Aragorn cried. A heartbeat later, a bright white light exploded from the center of the White Tree and rushed outward, sending a warm wave of light over the group. 

“You can open your eyes now.” Maeve called out a few moments later. 

One by one the men opened their eyes and moved down the steps towards the White Tree, each of them staring in awe at the change that had taken place. 

“Aragorn - you once said that you keep no hope for yourself.” Sorcha spoke, moving towards her brother. “How is your hope now?” she asked, linking her arm through his. Leaning into her brother, she looked back at the tree - and the small cream bulbs that now littered the branches. 

“The days of the King.” Erchirion whispered, before running across the courtyard and reefing an old door open. Disappearing from view, the sound of a loud bell soon filled the air, echoing from the tower above the doorway. 

“Now the whole of the world will know that the White Tree has bloomed again.” Ana said, glancing back at the tree before walking away from the group. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] http://www.tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Minas_Morgul  
> [2] This is a reference to the film ‘Stardust - - - which was based on the book by Neil Gaiman.  
> [3] Newgrange - Celtic Woman


	2. Call to Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave a review.... and check out my Pinterest board/Spotify playlist. (https://www.pinterest.ca/whiterosefletch/the-stars/ ) (Stars and Prophecy)

“I will not stay behind. Every able bodied soldier has been called to arms and like it or not, brothers, that includes me!” 

Sorcha, Ana and Maeve smiled as Lothíriel’s voice carried through the air, followed by the sound of a slamming door. 

“They just want you to be safe.” Sorcha said, as Lothíriel stormed into the room where the sisters were preparing their weapons.. 

“Safe.” Lothíriel hissed, pulling a large trunk from behind a tapestry on the wall. “Their opinion of ‘safe’ would keep me here. I am just as skilled with a sword as I am at healing.” she said. 

“Wow.” Ana commented seeing the silver and purple armor Lothíriel pulled from the trunk. 

“It was made for my mother. I thought it appropriate to wear it today.” Lothíriel said. 

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and Lial peeked her head around the corner. Waving her in, she led the way for a string of servants, carrying what looked like new armor. [1] 

“With Lord Aragorn’s permission, we raided the old stores.” Lothíriel explained as three sets of armor were laid out. 

The servants quickly left, leaving only Lial and Lothíriel still present with the gobsmacked sisters. 

“Maeve, look.” Ana whispered, pointing to the purple, green and silver armor that had been laid out before her. “It’s covered in leaves.” 

“Indeed. They were inspired by the mallorn trees.” Lial explained. “Or, that is what we were told. This armor did not come from the vaults of Minas Tirith but the forests of Lothlórien.” 

“Prince Legolas introduced us to the sons of Lord Elrond. Elrohir and Elladan, they said their names were.”

“Your armor is a gift from the elves of the woods.” Ana whispered, staring in awe at the beautiful craftsmanship. 

“Lady Sorcha, Lady Ana - yours is from the golden days of Gondor.” Lothíriel explained. “We thought it best for you to go into battle bearing the arms of your family. 

At her words, Sorcha and Ana looked closer at their armor and smiled. Sorcha’s black ‘ranger garb’ was finely made, the white tree of Gondor simply carved into the breastplate. Ana’s had what looked like a hobbit hole etched into the metal. 

“It’s Bag End.” she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. 

* * *

Once the girls were all dressed and their weapons secured, they made their way from the rooms and down towards the stables. They were interrupted part way there by the presence of two elves in the middle of the hallway. 

“I see Lady Galadriel’s gift made its way to you.” Elladan said as the girls came into view. 

“The lady of the wood does me a great honor.” Maeve said, glancing at her sisters. 

“Pay up brother. I told you it would make her uncomfortable.” Elrohir said, holding his hand out to his brother, who reached into the pouch at his waist and pulled an object out - placing it in Elladan’s outstretched palm. “The lady of the wood has sent gifts for Ana and Sorcha as well.” he continued, pointing at a chest against the wall nearby. Shaking their heads at the antics of the twins, Sorcha and Ana moved towards the chest and opened it. Inside the chest were two smaller cloth covered sections and a piece of folded parchment with **_eleni neldë_** {three stars} in bold script on the top. Bending down, Sorcha picked up the letter and called Maeve over. Holding it out so her sisters could read the note, Sorcha smiled at the words from the lady of the wood. 

_ Eleni Neldë.  _

_ Maeve, Sorcha & Ana; _

_ Be brave, bold and remember that in this hour, the darkness cannot endure. Hope* does not deny the existence of sorrow and failure: the possibility of these is necessary to the joy of deliverance. It denies (in the face of much evidence, if you will) universal final defeat...giving a fleeting glimpse of Joy; Joy beyond the walls of the world, poignant as grief.”  _ _ [2]  _

_ Included with the armor for Maeve (which I am trusting my grandsons will deliver) I have also included more Galipë and supplies for Ana’s healing kit. For Sorcha, an upgraded crossbow and bolts.  _

_ Till’ we meet again.  _

_ G  _

With grins on their faces, the girls reached out and pulled the cloth covering their gifts out. Stepping away from the box, the found the hallway empty. 

“Where’d they all go?” Ana muttered. 

“The courtyard, miss.” a voice said. 

Turning around the sisters found a young serving girl standing just down the hall from them. 

“If I may, I’ll see to the - .” she started, pointing at the ornate box from Galadriel. 

Nodding their consent, the girls took off down the hallway and out into the courtyard outside the throne room. Slipping out the doorway, they exchanged a look and split up, each searching for a face in the crowd. 

* * *

Sorcha

Searching the crowd for a familiar grey cloak, Sorcha spied a flash of red hair and wove her way towards her friend Halea. Catching up with her, she pulled her friend to the edge of the crowd. 

“I’ve been told you’re not joining us on our march.” Halea said, seeing the anguish on her friend's face. 

“No. I - we.” Sorcha paused and sighed. “My sisters and I have a different path to take.” 

Halea nodded and pulled Sorcha into a fierce embrace. 

“Stay safe my princess.” she whispered before leaning away. 

Sorcha nodded and reached up to her belt. With a flick of her wrist, she pulled her chakram loose and handed it to her friend. 

“Where you are going, you’ll have more need of this than I.” Stepping away from her friend, she bumped into Elladan and Elrohir. 

“Off on another adventure without us brethil|{princess)?” Elrohir teased. 

Looking from one twin to the other, Sorcha felt an overwhelming fear wash over her. Seeing the expression on her face change, Elladan elbowed his elbow into his brother and scowled. 

“All will be well, Sorcha. After all, someone has to look after that prince of yours.” he added, looking behind Sorcha.

With a sigh and a smile she nodded to the twins, who turned to walk away. A heartbeat after the twins had turned away, Sorcha felt a gentle hand at her elbow and she turned to face Legolas. 

Looking up at him, she grabbed both of his hands in hers and leaned her head to his chest. 

“Tógann tú mo chroí leat, a ghrá.  {You take my heart with you, my love.} ” Legolas murmured. 

“Agus mianach leat. {And mine with you.} ” Sorcha whispered back. 

Leaning away from her, Legolas raised her hands to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of one hand then the other before wiping a stray tear from her cheek. Not trusting her words, she held out to him the crossbow Galadriel had gifted her when they left Lothlórien. Confusion crossed the elf’s face before he noticed its replacement hanging from her belt. Nodding, he reached out and took the bow, fastening it to his belt. With a heavy sigh, Sorcha turned to walk away, but was stopped by a hand again on her elbow. Before she could process what was happening, she was spun around and kissed. Releasing her, Legolas slipped away and disappeared into the crowd. 

* * *

Ana 

“Well boys, looks like this is it.” Ana said as she approached Merry and Pippin. “Who’d have guessed that we’d find ourselves here.” she added, looking around the crowded courtyard. When neither of them replied, Ana looked back at the ‘boys’ and frowned. 

“What’s the matter?” she asked. 

“You’re leaving.” Pippin whispered after a minute. 

“Again.” Merry added. 

“You two are going to be in far more danger than I am.” she said. Looking at Pippin, she smiled and patted his arm. “I’m proud of you, you know.” Blushing, Pippin nodded and muttered something about finding Gandalf before wandering away. 

“Did you mean that?” Merry asked, grabbing Ana’s hand. 

“What? That I’m proud of him? Of course.” Ana said offhandedly.

“No, that we’ll be in more danger than you.” Merry said softly. 

Looking at Merry, Ana sighed and squeezed his hand. “I’ll be safe. I promise. In fact something tells me that we will see each other sooner that we think.” she added. 

Merry looked at her for a moment before nodding his head once and releasing her hand. Without a word he turned and took a step away from her. A heartbeat later, he stopped and whirled back around. In a rush, he pulled Ana to him and pressed a crushing kiss to her lips before letting her go and walking away. With a smile on her face, Ana turned around and bumped into Lial and Lothíriel. 

“Miss Ana.” Lial said, crouching down to Ana’s level. 

“We were told to find you.” Lothíriel added, looking at the hobbit with a curious look on her face. 

“I have something I need to entrust into your care.” Ana said, handing Lial a pouch. “You will have more need of these than I.” she added. 

Lial looked in confusion at the pouch and opened it to find some of the tools from Ana’s healing kit. When she looked back to thank Ana, she found the hobbit was holding out a vial of Galipë as well. 

Looking up at Lothíriel Ana smiled. “I owe you and your family a great debt eala {swan}.” she said. “This was entrusted to me for taking care of those I could. Remember that a little goes a very long way.” She explained before handing over a pouch identical to the one she’d given Lial and the new bottle of Galipë from Galadriel. 

Without letting the girls say a  word, she slipped into the crowd and wove her way to where Gandalf and Aragorn waited. 

* * *

Maeve 

“There you are my girl.” Gandalf said, seeing Maeve approach him and Aragorn. “Where are Ana and Sorcha?” 

A melancholy look crossed Maeve’s face for a heartbeat and she looked out at the crowd before looking back at the wizard. 

“They are saying their goodbyes.” 

A look of panic crossed Aragorn’s face and Maeve shook her head. 

“We will see you all again.” she reassured him. 

Aragorn was stopped from answering by the sound of a horn filling the air.

“That is no orc horn.” Maeve and Aragorn said at the same time. 

Confusion crossed their faces and they three of them moved quickly toward the wall. Looking down, a strange sight met their eyes. Camped on the main road into Minas Tirith was a huge group of soldiers. A moment later, the sound of voices reached their ears and they turned from the wall to see a delegation of elves marching up the streets, the people and soldiers parting for them. Stopping just in front of their trio, Maeve saw her sisters and the rest of the fellowship slowly appear through the crowd and moved to stand with her, Gandalf and Aragorn. 

After a few moments of silence, a hooded figure stepped through the group of elvish soldiers and bowed low to Aragorn. Rising, he removed his hood and Maeve smiled to see a familiar face. 

“I bring word from the Eldar. Those gathered here represent the peoples of the three woods. I come with a message. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago, we fought and died as one. We have come to fight for the land we still call home. We come to honor that allegiance.” [3]

Looking at Sorcha, Aragorn looked back at the elves in awe, recognizing banners from Rivendell,  Lothlórien and Greenwood. Seeing the encouraging smile on his sister’s face, he turned back to Haldir and stepped forward. 

“We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms.” Aragorn said, repeating Éomer’s words from earlier. 

“No.” Haldir agreed, looking over the faces of the fellowship members. “Yet we can give our mutual friend a chance to succeed in his quest.” 

Haldir’s words caused Aragorn to smile. Slowly reaching out, Sorcha tapped her brother’s shoulder. 

“It’s time.” Sorcha said, earning a nod from her brother. Without looking at her, he moved through the crowd and climbed onto the back of a horse. Quickly moving to the top of the wall, the girls watched from their place as the courtyard began to empty, the soldiers falling into line behind Aragorn and out of the city. Exchanging a look with one another, they began to sing, their voices floating out on the breeze, filling the streets and bringing hope to the hearts of all who could hear. 

_ Many nights we've prayed, with no proof anyone could hear. _

_ In our hearts a hopeful song we barely understood. _

_ Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear. _

_ We were moving mountains long before we knew we could. _

_ There can be miracles, when you believe. _

_ Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. _

_ Who knows what miracles you can achieve, _

_ When you believe, somehow you will, _

_ You will when you believe. _

_ In this time of fear, when prayers so often proves in vain. _

_ Hope seemed like the summer birds, too swiftly flown away. _

_ Yet now I'm standing here, my heart's so full I can't explain. _

_ Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'd say. _

_ There can be miracles, when you believe. _

_ Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. _

_ Who knows what miracles you can achieve, _

_ When you believe, somehow you will, _

_ You will when you believe. _

_ And when you're blinded by your pain, can't see the way clear though the rain. _

_ A small but still resilient voice says hope is very near. _

_ There can be miracles, when you believe. _

_ Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. _

_ Who knows what miracles you can achieve, _

_ When you believe, somehow you will, _

_ You will when you believe. _

_ You will when you, _

_ You will when you believe.  _ _ [4]  _

As their song ended, they watched the procession of soldiers ride away from the city. Exchanging a heavy look, the girls climbed down from the wall and mounted their horses. At a gallop, they left the city and rode fast towards the ruins of Osgiliath, aiming for the docks where a small boat waited to carry them across the river - where they’d then continue on foot to Minas Morgul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The images for the girls ‘new armor’ can be found on my Pinterest board:   
> https://www.pinterest.ca/whiterosefletch/the-stars/shining-stars-return-of-the-king/  
> [2] J.R.R. Tolkien - the * donates where I made a change. From Fairytale to Hop.   
> [3] This is (obviously) a reference to a scene in ‘The Two Towers’ film when the elves show up.  
> [4] When You Believe - Celtic Woman


	3. Minas Morgul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: This chapter has been the most difficult for me to write to date. If you’ve taken the time to read this story of mine, or any of my other works, you’ll probably notice that writing dark themes is not my forte(nor my preference). Having said that, this chapter gets VERY dark, and the content is the most violent (alluded to anyway) that I’ve written. If that is not your ‘cup of tea’, please feel free to skip this chapter - or at least, skip the section about Ana and the end of Maeve’s.

The crunch of gravel on the road under their feet, was the only sound as Maeve, Sorcha and Ana approached the once great city. The green air hummed with evil as the girls stopped walking and stared up at the gargoyle guardians on the edge of the road. 

“They were once great Kings of men.” Sorcha muttered softly.

“The Úlairi. [1] ” Maeve said, taking a step towards the stone statues and running her hand along the face of the closest one. “They were more than men in life. They had the power of great sorcerers. Angmar may be gone, but Khamûl was just as powerful.”

“Is just as powerful.” Ana whispered. “He’s still here. Can’t you feel that?”

Her sisters turned to look at her and grimaced before nodding. 

“We’re being watched-” Maeve added softly.

“Last chance. We sure this is where we should be? It wouldn’t take long, we could catch up with the boys-.” Sorcha said, looking from the city to her sisters. 

Ana and Maeve smiled despite their surroundings and the three took a step past the stone gargoyles. Slowly, the girls walked along the broken stone road that led into the once great city. As they approached the gates, a cold wind picked up and they were propelled forward, just as the gates swung open. 

“You should not have come.” A voice echoed all around them. 

“You should not have stayed.” Sorcha called back, taking a single step past her sisters. 

The chilling laugh that filled the air, caused the girls to whirl around so they were back to back with their weapons drawn. When no creatures charged them, and the ground remained solid beneath their feet, the girls began to slowly continue their stalking through the empty streets. 

“It’s so eery -.” Ana whispered as they rounded a corner. “This place is an exact mirror of Minas Tirith.”

The moment the words were spoken, a new chill filled the air, followed by a shimmering of the air. From the moment between one blink and the next, the shimmering air gave way to a changed road. A look of confusion passed over each of the girls faces before they glanced at each other. 

“Tricks will not save you Khamûl [2] .” Maeve called out, her voice echoing through the empty city. 

When no response came from the Nazgûl sorcerer, the girls sighed. Without a word, they each took a step down the now divided road, effectively splitting them up. 

* * *

Ana 

Following what Ana thought was a familiar road, she soon found herself standing in front of a dark version of the healing house in Minas Tirith. Gripping her daggers tighter, she slowly pushed the door open and walked inside. The door closed behind her with a heavy thud and Ana stared into the darkness. Slowly, she began to walk down the pillared hall, until she came to the main room of the ‘healing house’. The sound of chains rattling in the drafty room caught Ana’s attention and she rounded the corner, letting out a gasp at the sight in front of her. The room that Ana recognized was filled, not with beds and supplies for healing, but tools of torture. Walking slowly down the three steps to the floor, Ana grimaced at the sight before her. 

“You’ve turned a place of healing and hope into one of death and despair.” she muttered. 

“And what would one such as you know of despair?” 

Whirling towards the sound of the voice, Ana raised her daggers and pointed them at the cloaked figure. 

“There’s no need for that little one.” the cool voice said. As the words washed over Ana, she felt the desire behind them and felt the weight in her hands increase, causing her arms to lower. With a waive of his hand, the figure drew Ana’s attention to a figure on the torture table nearby. Finding that the power the figure sent her way meant she couldn’t help but look, Ana felt tears falling down her face at the sight of her brother’s broken body. Her eyes wandered over Frodo’s pale skin, taking in the scar from his wound at Weathertop, to the hole above his heart where Shelob’s stinger had struck him. The clang of her weapons on the floor didn’t register as she took a sobbing step towards her brother. 

“Oh, Frodo.” she whispered, reaching up to grab his pale hand, not noticing that the finger he’d soon place the ring on - and loose to Gollum was missing. The moment she touched what should have been her brother, the image of the body before her shimmered and changed. One person after another lay before her - cold and dead. Sam, Pippin, Gimli, Sorcha - the faces changed so quickly it was all Ana could do to recognize the face before her before it changed. Finally the shimmering stopped and Ana was left staring at the mangled body of Merry. All the color left her face at the sight of the hobbit she loved laying pale and cold with his chest caved in and she dropped to her knees with a sob. Curling into a ball, Ana felt the last rays of hope in her heart begin to fizzle. With a smile, the hooded figure waved his hand and Ana was soon wrapped in an invisible blanket; the spell, feeding on her fear and anguish. Another wave of his hand and the ring from Ana’s finger slid loose and floated through the air to land on his outstretched palm. Without a further sound or look, the Nazgûl sorcerer Khamûl turned and vanished in a green plume of smoke.

* * *

Sorcha 

Walking slowly down the deserted street, Sorcha swung her eyes back and forth, gauging every shadow that caught her attention. As she walked, an eerie sound began to fill the air and with a start, she stopped her moving - realizing it was a familiar song.  [3] Looking around the street, a hazy green fog began to roll out of the buildings, filling the street with a smoke that made it difficult to breathe. Pulling the scarf from around her neck loose, Sorcha pulled it up and around her mouth before continuing to walk - despite the echoing of the song on the air and smoke trying to choke her. 

“You’ll have to do better than that Khamûl.” she yelled as she walked into an open courtyard. When she was in the center of the open space, the mist began to move and take shape. With a scowl, Sorcha froze as a ghostly apparition took form and pulled a wicked silver sword [4] from the air. With a flick of her wrist, the small crossbow from Galadriel was in her hand and a bolt aimed at the figure. Before she could pull the trigger, the mist solidified and Sorcha gasped - seeing Legolas standing in front of her. The doppelgänger of her elf was identical in every way to the real one, save one thing. With a hiss, Sorcha let loose a bolt from her crossbow, aimed at the glowing green eyes of the elf she loved. Before the bolt struck its target, the silver sword was whipped through the air and Sorcha’s bolt was swatted from the air to the stones with a loud clatter. Dropping her bow, Sorcha raised her sword and locked eyes with the creature that bore her beloved’s face. In a move that would have impressed the most skilled warrior she knew, the spirit swung the sword at her. Moving to defend herself, Sorcha quickly found that the creature could mimic every move she made. As the fight progressed, Sorcha realized that there was no move she could use to trick the creature. It seemed to know every move she was going to make before she made it. With a cry, she flung herself away from the creature and they began to circle each other. Dread began to settle over Sorcha as she realized she was not going to be able to defeat the shade she was fighting. A heartbeat later, she recognized the move the spirit deployed and she found herself trapped, her back against the creature. In one fluid move, the spirit let loose a stream of icy green breath on Sorcha’s face. Realizing she was going to loose consciousness quickly, she reached for the silver sword and wrestled it from the creature's grasp. Driving it through her side and up into the creature’s heart, the last thing she heard before the darkness took her was the shrill scream of the creature and the feeling of an explosion.

* * *

Maeve 

Walking slowly into the shadow filled throne room, Maeve kept her gaze on the form of Khamûl, standing in the shadows on the dais before the twisted throne. Stopping in the center of the room, she reached out in her mind to her sisters and scowled feeling only darkness. 

“You possess that which was not made for you.” the Nazgûl called out, breaking the silence. “Tell me, how is you came to possess my ring?”

Confusion passed through Maeve for a heartbeat and she glanced down at the ring she wore before once again fixing her eyes on Khamûl. 

“Your ring?” Maeve asked. “Perhaps you should answer that question. I am sure your master would love to know that you lost something so precious.” she sneered. 

The hiss in response from Khamûl echoed through the empty throne room. Taking another step towards the sorcerer, Maeve raised her sword. 

“You should be careful what you wish for, not all lost things should be found.[4] After all, this lost thing has led me to you.” 

The Nazgûl sorcerer laughed before raising his arm and sending a bolt of energy towards Maeve. Feeling the tug on her hand, she frowned and clenched her fist, refusing to let Khamûl have her ring. Scowling when she didn’t give in, Khamûl dropped his arm and stared at Maeve. 

“You are not so powerful as you think, little star.” Without explaining, he waived his arm and the room shimmered, flooding with green light. With a start, Maeve found Ana, curled in a ball at her feet. 

“What did you do?” Maeve hissed, dropping to her knees beside her sister. 

“I simply took what was mine.” Khamûl gloated. “It was very foolish of you to tie your powers to my ring.” 

Realization began to dawn on Maeve as she looked back at her sister. Slowly reaching out, she pulled the chain that hung hidden around Ana’s neck loose and pressed the locket that hung there into her hand. 

“Cuimhnigh dóchas {Remember hope}.” she whispered to Ana before standing. 

Stepping around her sister, she nearly slipped on the suddenly wet floor. Looking down, Maeve paled at the sight and rushed to Sorcha’s bleeding side. Tears falling, she moved to cradle her sister’s head and felt movement in the air. Looking up, she found Khamûl standing over them with his hand outstretched. Defeat washed over Maeve as she lifted the hand that held her ring up. With a flourish, Khamûl used his power to pull it from her finger. The echoing sound of his laughter filled the room as he turned and walked back to the throne. 

“And so the stars have failed.” he said, holding his hand with the now reunited ring aloft.

“No.” Maeve turned with a jolt towards Ana’s voice, to find her sister struggling to her feet. “No. we have not failed while hope remains.” As she spoke, Ana stumbled towards her sisters before falling to her knees on the other side of Sorcha. “And hope remains while the company is true.” she added, looking from Sorcha’s pale face to Maeve’s. 

The moment the words were said, Sorcha’s pain filled eyes opened and she gasped for breath. Concerned only with their sister and not the enemy they faced, Maeve and Ana turned their attention back to Sorcha. 

“G- Galyāhan.” Sorcha whispered, fixing her eyes on Maeve. 

Maeve closed her eyes for a heartbeat, a feeling of foolishness washing over her. Glancing  back at  Khamûl, she found the sorcerer was not paying attention to them. 

“C uidigh liom suí suas. {help me sit up.} ” Sorcha whispered, her voice full of pain. 

As Ana maneuvered so that Sorcha was leaning against her, Maeve slipped the silver wand from Galadriel free from her boot. Holding the wand in her hand, Maeve felt the pull of power and looked with alarm as  Galyāhan began to glow.  Khamûl whirled on the girls and threw his arm out towards them, the power he wielded, wrenching the wand from Maeve’s hand. Laughing maniacally, he held  Galyāhan aloft. The moment the green light of the room met the glow of the wand, a rumble filled the air, followed by a wave of power. 

“And so it is found.”  Khamûl said, looking towards the girls. “My master has found his Ring.” 

“No.” Sorcha said, struggling through the pain of her wound. “Your master has lost his Ring.”

“Not all lost things should be found.” Maeve said, repeating her previous comment. 

“After all, the Ring of power has a will of its own.” Ana explained. “And there is one who’s will for the ring is greater than that of your master.” 

Silence fell over the room for a heartbeat before the girls spoke out as one:

“Gollum.” 

At the same time as they spoke, Maeve reached out with her power and pulled  Galyāhan free. Once the wand was back in her hand, she held it out to Ana and Sorcha. With each of the girls touching the wand, they closed their eyes and pulled on the last reserves of strength they had. A low hum filled the room followed by a warm white light, coming from the girls. The light continued to build in brightness until with a flash of power, it exploded outwards, decimating the darkness and washing over  Khamûl and throwing him against the wall. 

  
  


Many miles away at the top of Mount Doom, the creature Gollum wrestled the one Ring from Frodo, only for the two to tumble from the walkway. Glee filled the creature's face to be reunited with its ‘precious’, even as the heat and fire of the mountain destroyed Gollums’ body as it fell. A heartbeat passed until only the Ring remained - floating on the ash. Another heartbeat passed and the ash crumbled underneath the weight of the Ring, and it slipped into the lava. A wave of power went out from the mountain, destroying Sauron and his minions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that chapter is over. When I said that this was the most difficult to write, I wasn’t kidding. Turns out I had to make sure my OC’s didn’t become too….. ‘Mary Sue’ esque. I don’t think that is the case, hopefully none of my lovely readers do either. Leave a review - let me know your thoughts. As always, thanks for reading. 
> 
> [1] http://www.tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Nazg%C3%BBl   
> [2] http://www.tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Kham%C3%BBl   
> [3] Camelot in Flames - Daniel Pemberton from the soundtrack of ‘King Arthur and the Legend of the Sword’.  
> [4] Moïra Fowley-Doyle, Spellbook of the Lost and Found


	4. Rescue and Reunions

When the ringing in their ears stopped, Ana and Maeve slowly blinked their eyes open. Shock filling their faces as they looked around their surroundings. Gone was the darkness and evil of Minas Morgul, replaced with the ruined beauty of what was once the great city of Minas Ithil. 

“Wow!” Ana said, letting out a heavy breath. “It’s beautiful.” 

“It will be a great city again one day.” Maeve replied with a nod. “What do you think Sor?” she asked. 

When Sorcha didn’t reply, Ana and Maeve glanced at their sister. Sorcha’s eyes were open but glassy and her skin a pale grey. Letting out a gasp, Maeve looked at Ana, her eyes full of worry. 

“You can heal her right?” she asked. 

Ana paled and shook her head. “I didn’t think we’d need it. So I gave the Galipë to Lial and Lothíriel.” 

“It’s ok.” Sorcha’s voice broke the staring match between Ana and Maeve. “It’s ok. It was the only way to defeat it.” she added, the voice sounding fainter by the second. 

“Defeat? Defeat what?” Maeve asked. 

“S-shade.'' The word came from Sorcha as a pained sigh. 

Ana and Maeve exchanged a confused look before looking back at Sorcha. Seeing her eyes were closing, Ana scrambled from beneath her sister and grabbed Maeve’s hand. 

“No.” she said, her voice firm. “I’m not going to sit here and let my sister die.” As she spoke, she pulled the gloves from Maeve’s hands and pressed her sister’s hands to Sorcha’s wound. A pained gasp left Sorcha and she went rigid before trying to squirm away. Without explaining, Ana ran towards the dias of the throne and began to rummage in the cloth that remained on the floor after the vaporization of Khamûl. Gingerly picking up the ring she found there, she ran back to her sisters. Pulling a small vial from the folds of her tunic, she opened the lid and poured some of the contents over the ring. 

“I-isn’t that Gimli’s?” Sorcha asked, her teeth clenched. 

Ana nodded “I’m sorry. This is going to hurt - a lot.” she said. Without waiting for a reply, she tipped the vial end over end and poured the contents onto Sorcha’s wound. Her splitting scream filled the air causing Maeve and Ana to cringe. 

“Ana, what are you doing?” Maeve asked, her voice very quiet as she watched Sorcha’s breath become more labored. “She’s dying.” 

The statement was so quiet Ana almost missed it. Looking up at her sister in alarm she scowled. 

“Not while there is breath in my body.” Ana declared before turning her attention back to Sorcha. Looking at her sister, a reflective look crossed her face before she began to speak. 

“Glorfindel said something to me before we left Rivendell, I think he may have known this was going to happen.” she whispered. “He said that sometimes, when you sacrifice something precious, you're not really losing it. You’re just passing it on to someone else.[1]” she paused and glanced at Maeve before continuing. “You’ve both faced your tests. Sorcha killed the shade and fell through the door of the dead. Maeve, you stood against the forces of evil twice, once on a boat and once again in this very room. You are the elen minyon {primary star} and she is the elen tatya {second star}.” she explained. “This is my test.” 

Without further explanation, Ana slipped the ring onto her finger and grabbed Galyāhan from where it had fallen by Sorcha’s side. Closing her eyes and muttering the word envinyata {heal} under her breath, she pressed the ring on her hand to the wand and pressed the two objects to her sister's side. A flash of bright yellow light filled the room and Ana collapsed. 

* * *

Maeve froze for a heartbeat before she scrambled to lift Ana from Sorcha. She sighed in relief when she found both of her sisters breathing, if unconscious. Carefully lifting Sorcha’s arm from where it had fallen, she gasped to see the wound in her side was closed. The sound of a screech echoed through the air and she jumped to her feet, grabbing her sword from the ground and whirling in the direction of the noise at the same moment. A heartbeat later the doors to the throne room were flung open and three figures stepped through the doors. 

“Stop! Whoever you are, you are not welcome here.” Maeve called out. 

Hearing her voice, the figures turned in her direction and stepped from the shadows into the light streaming from the open roof. 

“Maeve - it is over. We’ve won.” Lothíriel said, stepping away from her companions and slowly approaching her friend. 

The moment her outstretched hand touched Maeve’s, a clang filled the air as Maeve’s sword hit the stone floor and she collapsed into Lothíriel’s arms. As Lothíriel saw to Maeve, Amrothos and Lial moved towards Ana and Sorcha. 

“Lothíriel-.” Amrothos said, drawing the princesses attention. 

Slipping away from Maeve, Lothíriel moved towards the unconscious girls and pulled a vial from the belt at her waist as she did. She stopped, seeing the confused look on Lial’s face, worry filling her own when Maeve began to speak. 

“Sorcha was stabbed. She fought a shade - killed it, but not before it injured her. Ana did something, the wound looks like it’s healing to me, but now Ana is unconscious as well.” The tumble for words from Maeve caused Lial and Lothíriel to exchange a worried look. 

“We need to get them back to Minas Tirith.” Lial said. 

Nodding their agreement, Amrothos carefully scooped Sorcha up into his arms and stood as Lial did the same with Ana. Lothíriel stood and moved to Maeve’s side, picking up the girl's weapons from the floor as she did. Catching the elf’s arm as she moved to her, she pulled her from the throne room and out into the courtyard beyond - where three giant eagles stood waiting. 

* * *

“What happened?” Legolas’ voice filled Maeve’s ears when the eagles landed outside Minas Tirith. 

Looking at the elvish prince, Maeve saw the despair on his face and looked away. “Amrothos.” she said, pointing at the other eagle. 

Legolas moved with blinding speed and took Sorcha’s unconscious body from the prince. 

“She needs to be taken to the healing house.” Lothíriel said, slipping from the back of the eagle she and Maeve had ridden. “Ana as well.” 

At her words, Amrothos took Ana from Lial and the two men took off at a run with their charges in their arms. 

“Lial, you go. I will see to Maeve.” Lothíriel said looking at the other healer. 

Lial nodded her head and took off up the hill after the others. After Lial was gone from her sight, Lothíriel turned back to Maeve and sighed, seeing the blank look on her friend’s face. 

“I failed them.” Maeve said finally as they slowly walked towards the healing house. “I am the eldest. I should have suspected what we’d face in that cursed city.” Tears were falling by the time she finished speaking. 

“You survived.” Lothíriel said stopping and turning Maeve to face her. “In the past age none who entered that city returned. That is worthy of great regard.” 

Maeve looked at her friend for a heartbeat and opened her mouth to reply but was stopped by the sound of multiple voices calling her name. The girls turned to look up the street and found Merry and Pippin running towards them. The hobbits slid to a stop only a few feet from the elf and princess. 

“Lord Amrothos told us what happened.” Merry said, taking a step towards Maeve. Reaching out, he threw his arms around her waist in a crushing embrace. At the move of comfort from the hobbit, Maeve felt her knees buckle and a sob left her throat. Moving to help her, Lothíriel and Pippin moved to grab her as Merry let her go. A heartbeat later, she was on her knees and drawing the hobbits into her arms. Once her sobs subsided, Merry smiled slightly and caught Maeve’s gaze. 

“Thank you for taking up the responsibility of change.[2]” Merry whispered. 

Pippin nodded his agreement. “Merry’s right. I can’t imagine where we’d all be were it not for you and Sorcha and Ana.” he said softly. 

“Well, that is quite enough. Let Maeve up boys, we need to get to the healing house.” Lothíriel said finally, helping Maeve to stand. Nodding, their heads, Merry and Pippin each gripped one of Maeve’s hands and led her down the road, Lothíriel following closely behind. 

* * *

Ushering Maeve into a small room, Lothíriel pushed the hobbits out and firmly closed the door. With swift movements, she helped Maeve to strip off her armor and wash. Once she was satisfied that her friend was not hurt, she poured a single drop of Galipë into the pitcher of water and insisted Maeve drink a full cup. Once Maeve handed her the empty cup, the two left the room and headed for the main area. It was deceitfully quiet and Maeve looked around confused. 

“Where is everyone?” she asked softly. 

“Those that could be, have been sent home, the rest are on the floors above us in the recovery rooms.” the princess explained. 

They rounded the large pillars and stepped down into the open room. Seeing a large group of people standing around, Lothíriel frowned. 

“This is a house of healing, not a place for merrymaking.” Lothíriel said, the firm tone of voice causing the group to turn around and face her. 

None of the group standing between Maeve and her sisters said a word, but parted to allow her to walk past and sit on the low stool that stood between the cots her sisters lay on. Silently, the group dispersed, leaving the sisters alone. Maeve sighed as she watched Merry and Legolas leave last. 

“We did it.” she said softly looking from Ana’s unconscious face to Sorcha’s. “I really need you two to wake up.” She added after a moment. 

As the silence of the healing house stretched, Maeve slipped from the stool and slumped to the floor. Crossing her arms over the tops of her knees, she leaned forwards and pressed her head into her arms, humming softly as she did. The soft sound of her voice soon filling the room as she sang: 

_I've seen dark before, but not like this._

_This is cold, this is empty, this is numb._

_The life I knew is over, the lights are out._

_Hello, darkness, I'm ready to succumb._

_I follow you around, I always have._

_But you've gone to a place I cannot find._

_This grief has a gravity, it pulls me down_

_But a tiny voice whispers in my mind;_

_You are lost, hope is gone._

_But you must go on and do the next right thing._

_Can there be a day beyond this night?_

_I don't know anymore what is true._

_I can't find my direction, I'm all alone._

_The only star that guided me was you._

_How to rise from the floor?_

_But it's not you I'm rising for._

_Just do the next right thing._

_Take a step, step again._

_It is all that I can, to do, the next right thing._

_I won't look too far ahead._

_It's too much for me to take._

_But break it down to this next breath, this next step,_

_This next choice is one that I can make._

_So I'll walk through this night,_

_Stumbling blindly toward the light._

_And do the next right thing._

_And, with it done, what comes then?_

_When it's clear that everything will never be the same again._

_Then I'll make the choice to hear that voice and do the next right thing._ _[3]_

As the first rays of moonlight began to fill the room, Maeve stopped singing. Her body finally giving into the exhaustion washing over her, she slumped asleep against the cot where Sorcha lay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, but the darkness is not yet over. But I promise things will be getting better soon.  
> [1] “Sometimes when you sacrifice something precious, you're not really losing it. You're just passing it on to someone else.”― Mitch Albom, The Five People You Meet in Heaven  
> [2] “There are two primary choices in life: to accept conditions as they exist, or accept the responsibility for changing them”― Denis Waitley  
> [3] The Next Right Thing - Kristen Bell {Frozen 2}


	5. In Time for the Inquisition

Warm light streaming across her face woke Maeve. Blinking her eyes, she looked around in confusion, finding not the healing house as she’d expected, but the bedroom she and her sisters shared in the Dol Amroth wing of the palace. Sitting up slowly, she swung her feet from the bed and stood. Finding a dark navy dress and white cord, she slipped the dress over her head and cinched it tight with the cord. Pushing the door of her room open, she started to see Lial and Amrothos sitting in chairs by the fire. Seeing her, the Lial jumped to her feet and moved forwards. 

“Before you say anything, we thought you would sleep better in a bed than on a cold stone floor, so we brought you back here.” Lial explained, as she moved a covered tray to the table in the middle of the room. 

“There’s been no word of a change in your sister’s health Maeve. There is however, a large group of people who care for you and as such, we have been taking turns sitting with them in your absence.” Amrothos added, moving to stand just behind Lial. 

Eyeing her friends, she glanced out the doorway towards the balcony and asked; “How long have I been asleep?”

Lial and Amrothos exchanged a look before Lial looked back and answered; 

“Three days.” 

“What! How could you let me sleep that long?” Maeve cried out. She moved to storm from the room but was stopped by the imposing figure of Gandalf standing in the doorway. The wizard didn’t say a word, but simply gave Maeve a reproachful look and nodded behind her at Lial and Amrothos. With a gentle guiding hand, he turned Maeve around and settled her in a chair by the table. A heartbeat later, a plate of food was slid before her and the trio looked at her expectantly. 

“We tried to wake you miss.” Lial started to explain once Maeve began to eat. 

“Whatever it is the three of you did, exhausted you beyond anything I have ever seen.” Gandalf said, leaning back in his chair and lighting his pipe. “Many people have questions for you.” 

Maeve stared at the wizard and frowned. “The questions will have to wait until I have seen my sisters.” she responded softly. 

Once the food before her was eaten, Gandalf stood and walked with Maeve from the room. After walking in silence, Maeve glanced at Gandalf and sighed. 

“I’m sorry.” she whispered. 

Gandalf stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, a sad look on his face. 

“As am I.” he looked at her carefully before turning at taking a step away from her. “Come along, Maeve.” he added. 

Trying to catch up to the wizard, Maeve caught his arm just inside the healing house. 

“Gandalf, wait. What about Frodo and Sam?” she asked. 

“Ask them yourself.” he answered, pointing his staff at the cots where Ana and Sorcha lay. 

With a cry, Maeve took off across the room and slid to her knees, wrapping first Sam, then Frodo in fierce hugs. 

“You look like you should still be abed Master Baggins. Tell me, what would your sister say if she could see you thus?” she teased, looking over Frodo and taking in his pale skin and exhausted expression. 

“T’was just until you returned Maeve.” Sam said, moving to stand beside Frodo. 

“Indeed.” Lothíriel’s voice filled the room. “And now that she is returned, it is back to bed with you.” 

Without argument, Sam maneuvered the wheelchair Frodo sat in and pushed him from the room. After watching them leave, Maeve turned her attention back to Lothíriel. 

“How are they?” she asked, pointing to her sisters. 

“As well as can be expected.” she replied cryptically. 

Without explaining further, she moved to Sorcha’s side and pulled the blanket covering her back. Moving to look closer, Maeve frowned, the place where the sword had gone through her sister was white like an old scar.

“She told us she was stabbed. But - the creature she spoke of shouldn’t exist here.” Maeve said softly. 

“Whatever it is Ana did, has completely healed Sorcha’s wound.” Lothíriel explained, placing the blanket back over Sorcha. 

“And yet they still sleep.” Maeve muttered before crossing the small space to sit on the cot beside Ana. 

In a move reminiscent of their mother, she brushed the hair from her sister’s face, the edge of her fingertips tracing her sister’s features. 

“Múscail le do thoil.  {Please wake up.} ” she whispered.

“Beidh siad.  {They will.} ” Turning towards the sound of the voice, Maeve found Legolas standing behind her. 

“How do you know?” she looked away from him to glance at Sorcha, silent tears falling down her cheeks as she did. “I can’t feel them anymore. It’s as if they are standing on the other side of a wall and there is no way for me to get over or around it.” 

Moving silently, Legolas crouched down between Maeve and the cot on which Sorcha lay. Gently grasping Sorcha’s hand, he lifted it to his lips and pressed a kiss to her palm before looking back at Maeve.

“Trust in your heart deirfiúr  {sister} , it will not fail you.” he responded. After a moment of staring at each other, Legolas stood. 

“Come, we are needed in the throne room.” he added, offering Maeve his hand. 

“They can’t be left alone-” Maeve started to say. 

“They won’t be.” the gentle voice caused Maeve to turn and find Halea standing a few feet away. “Sorcha sat by my bedside when we were young and I had a fever that lasted a fortnight. The healers thought I’d not survive - I’ll not leave my friend to the care of others when I can repay at least one of the debts I owe her.” As the flame haired ranger spoke, she moved closer to sit on the stool that stood between the cots where Maeve sat. 

“Thank you.” Maeve whispered as she moved to let Halea take her place. 

With one last glance at the cots where her sisters lay, she looped her arm through Legolas’s and the two elves left the healing hall.

* * *

The throne room was filled with people when Legolas and Maeve entered through one of the small side doors. Releasing her arm, Legolas slipped from her side and moved to stand with a group of Elves. A tense silence fell over the room as Maeve stepped further into the room and bowed to Aragorn. Seeing her, a sad expression passed over Aragorn’s face for a heartbeat before he moved towards her and lay a gentle hand on her arm. Guiding her towards the throne, he motioned for Maeve to sit. Eyeing the stairs and the large box that lay on the floor, she shook her head before looking across the room. She recognized many faces; Faramir, Éomer, Éowyn, the members of the fellowship, Amrothos, Erchirion, Elladan and Elrohir and many others. Confusion filled her face for a heartbeat when she realized that those present were all standing in groups - the groups denoting where they were from. 

“A house divided cannot stand. [1] ” she muttered before looking at Gandalf and Aragorn who stood off to her left. “I take it the catechism has begun?” she asked. 

Confusion passed over the faces of those present at her question. 

“Catechism? What is this word?” a grey haired man asked. 

“Catechism; fixed questions, answers, or precepts used for instruction in other situations.” Maeve replied. Seeing the explanation did nothing to clarify her wording, she smiled a tight smile and shook her head. “Inquisition, inquest, examination, inquiry. Perhaps interrogation is a better word to use.” 

Slowly walking around the room as she spoke, Maeve found that no one would meet her gaze. Returning to stand with Gandalf and Aragorn, she faced the throne and sighed. 

“Stop me when I get it wrong. I’d assume that we now face a tribunal who objects to the King. Funny how no one had an objection when marching into a battle. Why is it that only when things are going good do people want to be in power?” 

Silence filled the throne room so think you could have heard a pin drop. Whirling around to face the audience, Maeve looked over the faces present. 

“Tell me, what is the objection?” 

“How do we know that this man really is Isildur’s heir?” a voice said softly in the back of the hall. 

“Yea! How do we know he’s not an impostor?” another voice said, louder than the first. 

A chorus of agreements filled that hall and Maeve sighed. 

“I see. So you call his character into question.” Maeve said, silencing the uproar. “What more beyond the word of those present do you require as proof?” she asked looking at Gandalf. 

The wizard sighed and gave a slight shake of his head. 

“Who are you to ask these things?” a new voice called out drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

Maeve smiled and moved towards the group from Dol Amroth. Seeing the expression on her face, Amrothos and Erchirion stepped forward and bowed towards Faramir. 

“Faramir son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor, we have the honor of presenting to you and the court of Gondor, the Lady Maeve of Lothlórien.” Erchirion’s voice silenced any further rumblings. 

“Aredhel, eldest of the Eleni Neldë.” Amrothos added. 

Following their example, Maeve bowed low to Faramir who smiled and shook his head before crossing the room to sit in the steward’s chair. 

“Welcome to the court of the King Maeve of Lothlórien.” Farmir said, drawing the attention of everyone back to the throne. “Thank you for answering the summons to stand before this court.”

Maeve smiled widely at Faramir and moved to stand in front of him. 

“Tell us your account, Aredhel.” Faramir asked. 

“I once knew a man who was heir to the throne of a great kingdom, he lived as a ranger and fought his destiny to sit on a throne but in his blood he was a king. I also knew a man who was the king of a small kingdom, it was very small and his throne very humble but he and his people were all brave and worthy conquerors. And I knew a man who sat on a magnificent throne of a big and majestic kingdom, but he was not a king at all, he was only a cowardly steward. If you are the king of a great kingdom, you will always be the only king though you live in the bushes. If you are the king of a small kingdom, you can lead your people in worth and honor and together conquer anything. And if you are not a king, though you sit on the king’s throne and drape yourself in many fine robes of silk and velvet, you are still not the king and you will never be one. [2]  Where I and my sisters are from, we were trained into a great calling. The vow we took applies to any who would stand in defense of another. Lord Aragorn is the personification of that vow.” she paused for a moment before her voice filled the throne room. “A knight is sworn to valor, his heart knows only virtue. His blade defends the helpless, his might upholds the weak. His word speaks only truth, his wrath undoes the wicked. The right can never die if one man still recalls…”  [3] 

Without a moment's hesitation, she began to hum, her voice soon filling the room as she sang: 

_ I hear a baby crying. _

_ A sad sound, a lonely sound. _

_ I want to take her in my arms, _

_ And then I'll dry away all her tears. _

_ I see a boy who's frightened. _

_ A young boy, with cold eyes. _

_ I long to say you're welcome here. _

_ You can be happy now that you're home. _

_ We're all a part of one world. _

_ We all can share the same dream. _

_ And if you just reach out to me, _

_ Then you will find deep down inside, _

_ I'm just like you. _

_ Loud voices raised in anger. _

_ Speak harsh words, such cruel words. _

_ Why do they speak so selfishly? _

_ When we have got so much we can share. _

_ So let your heart be open and reach out with all your love. _

_ There are no strangers now. _

_ They are our brothers now. _

_ And we are one. _

_ We're all a part of one world. _

_ We all can share the same dream. _

_ And if you just reach out to me,  _

_ then you will find deep down inside, _

_ I'm just like you. _

_ We're all a part of one world. _

_ We all can share the same dream. _

_ And if you just reach out to me, _

_ Then you will find deep down inside, _

_ I'm just like you. _

_ I'm just like you. _

_ I'm just like you. _ _ [4]  _

When she was done singing and had stepped away, Amrothos, Erchirion and Lothíriel detailed their time in Dol Amroth. Gandalf and the other members of the fellowship told their tales as well, all leading the story back to the issue at hand. Lastly, Éomer was called on as an ally of Gondor to give his account. Once he was finished speaking, Faramir looked at the man and spoke; 

“Tell me Lord Éomer. You who have fought with this man who claims to the rightful heir to the throne. Who do you say he is?” Faramir asked, looking at the to-be king of Rohan. 

Éomer took a step forward and let a moment of silence fall before he spoke. 

“If we knew nothing of this man but what the words of those present have to say, that would be enough. Yet his actions bear witness also, as do the ring and sword he yields. I declare before the assembly gathered, that this man -.” he pointed to Aragorn. “Is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Heir of Isildur and the rightful King of Gondor.” 

Standing, Faramir looked out across the room. “All those who agree, step forward.” he called out. 

A heartbeat of time passed and nearly every person present stepped forwards, the throne room filling with the echo of boots on stone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] A variation of the beginning of Lincoln’s speech: “A house divided against itself, cannot stand.”   
> [2] A quote by C. JoyBell C. that I found on goodreads. I thought it was very appropriate.   
> [3] Based on the Knights code from Dragonheart:  
> [4] One World - Celtic Women  
> I thought when I started writing this chapter that it was going to go in a whole other direction. Such is the muse of writing. Lol. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.


	6. Songs in the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance, there is a lot of music in this chapter…. But I promise there is a purpose for it. Feel free to skip - or not. As always, the links are on my Pinterest board and there is a Spotify playlist you can listen to - under the series title > Stars and Prophecy. Do please leave a review.   
> Continuity update. 22/10/20

“Another day passes, and still no change.” Gimli muttered, as he sat leaning against the wall of the room the fellowship occupied. 

“I’ve sent word to both Galadriel and Elrond.” Aragorn said as he stood from the chair he sat on and moved away from the foot of the bed where Sorcha lay to cross the room and open the doors to the balcony. “I expect to hear from them soon.” he added, shooting the dwarf a disapproving look before walking out to join Maeve. 

“He means well.” Maeve said softly, watching the sun set as Aragorn moved to stand at the balcony’s edge with her. 

“Be that as it may, our friend should learn to watch his words.” Aragorn said softly. 

Despite the solumness of the situation, Maeve smiled and reached out her hand, gently patting his hand before turning back to the room where the rest of the fellowship sat. 

“Maeve?” Pippin whispered to her as she moved past him. 

Stopping, she turned to find Merry asleep at the foot of the bed where Ana lay. Pippin, Sam and Frodo amm crammed onto the other side of the large bed. 

“Do you really think that they can hear us?” Pippin asked, looking up at the elf. 

With a sad smile, she crouched down and looked him in the eye. 

“I do. With all my heart.” she answered. 

“Perhaps -” Pippin started to say, but broke off, looking at Gandalf across the room. 

“Would you sing something?” Sam, Frodo and Gimli asked. 

With a sigh, Maeve stood and looked around the room. Seeing a look of encouragement from the others, she turned back to the balcony and faced the growing night. After a moment of silence, she began to softly sing:

_May it be an evening star, shines down upon you._

_May it be as darkness falls, your heart will be true._

_You walk a lonely road._

_Oh, how far you are from home._

_Mornië utúlië {darkness has come}._

_Believe and you will find your way._

_Mornië alantië {darkness has fallen}._

_A promise lives within you now._

_May it be the shadows call, will fly away._

_May it be your journey on to light the day._

_When the night is overcome, you may rise to find the sun._

_Mornië utúlië {darkness has come}._

_Believe and you will find your way._

_Mornië alantië {darkness has fallen}._

_A promise lives within you now._

_A promise lives within you now.[1]_

In the silence that filled the room, none of the members of the fellowship saw the right hand of both Ana and Sorcha twitch when Maeve’s song ended. 

* * *

_“Maeve. Maeve, melnawë {dear one}. Neldë, open your eyes.”_

_Blinking, Maeve let out a confused breath. “Lothlórien? How?”_

_“You are still in Minas Tirith.”_

_Turning, Maeve jumped to her feet and rushed Galadriel, throwing her arms around her._

_“It doesn't matter. Just tell me you can help them.” she muttered._

_“There is naught I can do from where I am.” Galadriel said, pulling herself away from Maeve. “You, however-” she added, laying her hands on Maeve’s shoulders. “Your sisters are lost in the between. You must call them back.”_

_Looking at Galadriel with tears in her eyes, Maeve nodded softly. “How will I know how?”_

_Galadriel smiled and began to step backwards, away from Maeve. “The same way you knew how to shine. Remember, despite all you have been through, you are a star, you know how to shine.”_

_“Just as Ana knew how to preserve Lord Imrahil’s body.” Maeve whispered._

_With a shimmer, Galadriel vanished, a smile on her face and Maeve’s eyes flew open._

“Instinct.” she yelled. 

Her words woke the members of the fellowship and she scrambled her feel, throwing the balcony door open. 

“It's not yet midnight. Good.” she sighed. Whirling back to the room, she found eight pairs of eye on her. 

“Instinct?” Aragorn asked softly. 

“We need an open space, preferably near a fountain.” Maeve said, pushing past the boys to open the doors of the room. “Then we need Ana and Sorcha brought there.” 

Her words were almost lost on the boys as she rushed from the room. Exchanging a concerned look, Legolas and Aragorn took off after Maeve. 

Running quickly through the halls of the healing house, Maeve skidded to a stop and ducked through a doorway. Hot on her heels, Aragorn and Legolas found Maeve talking in hurried tones to Lial and Amrothos. 

“There is a place such as the one you describe.” Amrothos explained. “It is high up in the King’s wing.” 

“But that means you would need permission-” Lial said softly. 

“She has it.” Aragorn said, catching the attention of the duo. 

Amrothos nodded and he and Lial moved to show Maeve the way. 

“What are you two doing? Where’s Ana and Sorcha?” Maeve asked when she realized the boys following her didn’t have her sisters with them. 

“Go! We need them.” With an impatient sigh, she turned away and grabbed Lial’s hand, pulling her from the room. 

Amrothos, Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a worried look before they split up. Amrothos rushing after Maeve and Aragorn and Legolas returning to the room where Ana and Sorcha lay. After gently picking the girls up from their beds, the fellowship fell into line behind the boys as they left the room. 

Arriving at the entrance to the healing house, they found Erchirion and Lothíriel waiting for them. 

“Amrothos explained.” Erchirion said briskly. 

“She’s agitated, impatient. We have never seen Maeve act the way she is now.” Lothíriel said softly as she and her brother led the way to the King’s part of the palace. 

As they went, they passed a group of people including Éomer, Éowyn, Halea, Elladan and Elrohir who joined the procession. The group was led into a hallway, through a large set of double doors and out into a large open air garden. They found Maeve pacing along the edge of the wall, her gaze fixed on the moon as it rose in the sky and muttering under her breath. An awkward and tense silence fell as the group formed a loose half circle near the fountain and waited. 

“Maeve.” Pippin said softly, stepping away from the group and walking towards the elf after a few minutes. Reaching up slowly he grazed her arm with his hand and Maeve froze. For a heartbeat it seems as if every living creature held its breath until Maeve turned to face the hobbit and dropped to her knees. 

“It’s time to wake them up, my friend.” she said softly. 

Pippin smiled and grasped her hand, nodding in agreement. Looking away from Pippin, Maeve’s eyes found the large group of people and smiled. Standing, she slowly walked towards them, her grip not leaving Pippins. 

“Thank you all for being here and I apologize for my erratic behavior.”

“You were behaving oddly?” Gimli asked, his voice full of sarcasm. “I thought that was just how elves acted.” 

The soft sound of laughter fell over the group as the mood changed. Looking back towards the moon, Maeve sighed.

“Well, it’s time.” turning back, she caught Legolas’ and Aragorn’s attention. “If you will lay them there.” she pointed to a cobble-stoned spot between the large fountain and the edge of the wall. 

“Side by side?” Aragorn asked. 

Maeve shook her head. “No, we need space between them.” 

Following her instructions, they waited for Maeve to continue. 

“Now.” she said after a minute. Turning to look at Frodo and Merry she added, “Frodo, will you sit by Ana’s left side and hold her hand? Merry you sit on her right and do the same?” 

"What about us?" Sam asked quietly. 

Nodding, Maeve poonted him to sit near Sorcha's feet and Pippin to Ana's. The hobbits moved to follow her instructions. Without being told, Aragorn and Legolas moved to sit in the same positions as Fredonia and Merry, for Sorcha. With a nod of her head, Maeve turned her attention to the rest of the group. After arranging Éomer, Éowyn and Halea in a line near Sorcha, she then had Elladan, Elrohir and Lial in a line opposite them near Ana. Gandalf moved to stand closest to the fountain, looking out towards the open wall. Maeve moved to stand opposite them, an equal distance between her and each of her sister’s heads. The siblings from Dol Amroth formed a line behind her. With an encouraging nod from Gandalf, Maeve sighed. 

“Focus on them.” she said softly. “Remember the good things, the things that will make it easier for them to hear us.” she added. 

Confused faces changed to smiles and everyone present nodded in understanding. Silence fell for a few moments before Maeve closed her eyes and began to hum. Turning to face the moon, she began to sing. 

_See her as she flies,_

_Golden sails across the sky._

_Close enough to touch._

_But careful if you try._

_Though she looks as warm as gold,_

_The moon's a harsh mistress._

_The moon can be so cold._

_Once the sun did shine,_

_And lord it felt so fine._

_The moon a phantom rose,_

_Through the mountains and the pine._

_And then the darkness fell._

_The moon's a harsh mistress._

_It's hard to love her well._

_I fell out of her eyes._

_I fell out of her heart._

_I fell down on my face, yes I did._

_And I tripped and I missed my star._

_And I fell and fell alone._

_The moon's a harsh mistress._

_The sky is made of stone._

_The moon's a harsh mistress._

_She's hard to call your own. [2]_

As she sang, the light from the moon seemed to brighten and shine all around the group, the water in the fountain catching and reflecting the light even more. Once the song ended, Éowyn began to hum a mournful tune, her voice soon sending the words out into the night. Recognizing the song, Halea, Lial and Lothíriel soon joined in, their voices blending seamlessly. 

_Walking the night without you._

_Skies too high without you._

_Losing my way on silent roads without you._

_Long lone streets before me._

_No voice in the night to warn me._

_No sound of our songs,_

_To bring you to me._

_Losing my way,_

_Stars send me astray._

_Walking the night without you._

_Blind in sight without you._

_No song I learn, no way I turn,_

_Brings you closer to me._

_Searching for songs without you._

_Moon so cold without you._

_Longing to be near, straining to hear,_

_A song from you._

_Walking the stars without you._

_It's calling through the dark,_

_It's reeling in the heart,_

_The sound of the pipes on the wind._

_The strains of the song,_

_Carry me along._

_Sending me dancing again._

_From above and below._

_A sound soft and low._

_And the music's flowing through me like before._

_And the song that we once knew,_

_Brings me back to you._

_Pipes play within me once more._

_Your songs are in my heart,_

_They light the dark._

_So come give me your hand,_

_Now and we'll dance tonight,_

_In the blazing light._

_And the years will fade away._

_Fade as you play._

_Play through the dark._

_Play in my heart._

I'm spinning with the sound,

There a drumming in the ground.

And the humming of the song beneath my skin.

And the world falls away.

As I h _ear the pipes play._

_Sounding the song from within,_

_From within._

_Your songs are in my heart,_

_They like the dark._

_So come give me your hand,_

_Now and we'll dance tonight,_

_In the blazing light._

_And the years will fade away._

_Fade as you play,_

_Play through the dark,_

_Play in my heart._

_There's a drumming in the ground._

_And the humming of a sound._

_That we once knew._

_Come sing through the night._

_Come fill me with your light._

_Play a song sounding out through the years._

_Play it steady and strong,_

_Fill me with song._

_Sending me dancing, sending me dancing._

_Dance as the pipes play away in my heart._

_Come give me your hand tonight._

_Your star is bright._

_Your songs are in my heart! [3]_

As the words to the song filled the air, a soft glow from the fountain caught Maeve’s attention and in the mist that formed above the water, she found the figure of Galadriel staring at her. The misty form of the elf nodded her head and Maeve smiled. Once the other girls were done singing, Merry looked at Frodo and the two began to softly hum a song that was familiar to Maeve[4]. Grinning as silent tears fell down her cheeks, she softly sang along as Pippin and Sam joined in as well, the voices of the four hobbits mixing perfectly. As the song ended, Maeve held her hands up to stop anyone else from singing. Dropping her arms, she crouched down and laid a gentle hand on each of her sisters shoulders. From her position near them, she softly began to sing. 

_They say there's a place where dreams have all gone,_

_They never said where, but I think I know._

_It's miles through the night, just over the dawn,_

_On the road that will take me home._

_I know in my bones, I've been here before._

_The ground feels the same, though the land's been torn._

_I've a long way to go, the stars tell me so,_

_On this road that will take me home._

_Love waits for me round the bend,_

_Leads me endlessly on._

_Surely sorrows shall find their end,_

_And all our troubles will be gone._

_And I know what I've lost, and all that I've won,_

_When the road finally takes me home._

_And when I pass by, don't lead me astray._

_Don't try and stop me, don't stand in my way._

_I'm bound for the hills where cool waters flow,_

_On the road that will take me home._

_Love waits for me round the bend,_

_Leads me endlessly on._

_Surely sorrows shall find their end,_

_And all our troubles will be gone._

_And I know what I've lost and all that I've won,_

_When the road finally takes me home._

_I'm going home._

_I'm going home._

_I'm going home. [4]_

The moment the last note was in the air, a bright flash of white light came from the fountain and the image of Galadriel vanished. The light flowed over the group, gathering color and brightness as it went, until a rainbow settled over Ana and Maeve. As suddenly as it began, the light vanished and the girls eyes flew open, both of them taking a gasp of breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter ran away with me. Thank you to everyone who has been reading my work for the reviews - and support. It is very encouraging. 
> 
> [1] May It Be - Celtic Woman version  
> [2] The Moon’s a Harsh mistress - Celtic Woman  
> [3] Walking the Night/The World Falls Away - Celtic Woman  
> [4] Loch Lomond - Peter Hollens & David Archuletta (I decided not to add the lyrics - but I do recommend that you listen to the song anyway.)  
> [4] The Call - Celtic Woman


	7. Inbetween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter morphed into something completely different than my original plan and turned out way longer than I’d originally planned as well. . . Hopefully the back and forth is not too confusing. :) Enjoy! Oh, and leave a review?!?!?

Running ahead of the group, Lial and Amrothos pulled two daybeds out into the large garden attached to the healing house and waited for the rest of the group to arrive. A dazed and overwhelmed look still remained on Sorcha’s face as she was gently lowered into one of the soft daybeds when the group entered the garden. After seeing that the sisters were awake and seemed to be fine, the large group dispersed, leaving the fellowship alone. 

“This is ridiculous.” Sorcha said, her annoyance clear. “I feel fine.” 

“Bhí tú gan aithne ar feadh seachtaine, mo ghrá. {You have been unconscious for a week, my love.}” Legolas replied softly as he moved slightly to stand beside the bed. 

“Don't fight it, Sor. We’re not going to convince anyone that we’re ok.” Ana said with a frown. 

Maeve couldn’t help but smile at the image of Ana all but buried, sitting in the large bed, the pillows fluffed all around her. 

“No indeed. The two of you need rest.” Gandalf said sternly from his place seated on a stone bench nearby.

“Rest?” the girls cried out in unison. 

“If what you say is true and we’ve been asleep for a week, then I think we’re all caught up on rest.” Sorcha added, her arms crossing in front of her chest. 

“I agree with Sorcha, besides with where we were, I don’t feel tired at all.” Ana said softly, running her thumb across the back of Merry’s hand where in lay entwined with hers. “If anything, I feel rejuvenated.” 

“What do you mean ‘where you were’?” Merry asked softly, as he turned to look at her.

Ana looked at Merry’s concerned face and sighed before looking across the space at Sorcha. 

“That is a long story.” Sorcha said in an uncharacteristic tone. 

Legolas looked down at Sorcha in alarm and smoothly sat beside her on the bed, slipping one arm around her and the other grasping her hand. In a move that Maeve saw as out of sorts for her tough as nails sister, Sorcha leaned into Legolas and closed her eyes. 

“Laghdaíonn grá imill garbh. {Love softens rough edges.}” Maeve said with a melancholy smile as she watched her sister. 

“There are tales aplenty to tell, it would seem.” Gimli said gruffly, as he walked around the garden, finally stopping beside Gandalf and climbing onto the bench. 

Watching the group, Sam and Pippin exchanged a look before the younger hobbit moved to sit with the wizard and dwarf. Frodo meanwhile, moved to sit at the end of the daybed with Ana and Merry, while Sam dropped to the ground, his back to the bed. Aragorn stopped his silent pacing and looked at Maeve for a heartbeat before moving to stand beside her. 

“When last we parted,” he started to say. “We rode quickly to the gates, arriving just as the sun reached-” His voice faltered and Maeve gave him an understanding look. 

“Where we come from, the creature known as the mouth took treaty with you.” Maeve said. The men of the fellowship all nodded, with the exception of Frodo and Sam, who listened in rapt attention. 

“He offered insults.” Pippin piped up. 

“Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me? Or indeed with wit to understand me?” Merry added, his voice a perfect mimic caused all the members of the fellowship to stare at him in shock. 

Ana grimaced and moved closer to Merry, leaning into him in support. 

“Let me guess, he made fun of Aragorn’s sword and showed off some tokens?” Ana and Sorcha asked in unison. 

“He pulled the shirt of Mithril that Frodo wore from beneath the folds of his cloak.” Merry said softly. He looked with a pained expression at Ana, then to Sam and Frodo. “He lied. We were told that you had suffered - ‘Who knew that one so small would endure so much pain?’.” Merry’s final mimic of the mouth of Sauron had Frodo and Sam exchanging a pained look. 

Silence fell over the group for a heartbeat before Gimli spoke. 

“The next thing we knew, the creature’s head went flying and Aragorn was defiantly refusing to believe it.” Gimli said with a smile. 

“The battle started very soon after.” Gandalf added. 

“Hope was fading when a shrill sound filled the air and a wave of warm light washed over us. All of the enemy froze, turning to look towards the mountain-” Aragorn said, finally finding words. “The mount exploded a moment later.” 

“The eagles were anxious to lend aid and I flew off towards the mountain to find any trace of Frodo and Sam.” Gandalf said. 

“Princess Lothíriel moved before we’d registered what was happening and soon she, Prince Amrothos and Lady Lial were airborne and flying on three eagles towards Minas Morgul.” Aragorn added. 

“Frodo, do you think you can-?” Ana asked gently. 

Her brother froze and stared at her with a blank expression. 

“I made Gandalf a promise.” Sam said after a moment of silence. “Don’t you leave him Samwise Gamgee.”

“And you did as promised.” Gandalf said with a small smile. 

“We crossed the river and made our way to the cliffs overlooking Emyn Muil. We tied rope to a large boulder and scaled the wall to the bottom. After wandering, we met-” Sam paused and looked at Frodo for a moment. 

“Gollum. You met the creature Gollum, who Frodo made promise to be your guide.” Sorcha said, a sad look on her face.

Frodo jerked at her words and looked at her, his gaze piercing. Sorcha returned Frodo’s gaze and a look of understanding passed between them. 

“Sméagol was our guide.” Frodo said finally, his voice soft and crackly. “He led us to the black gate as instructed.” 

“The creature stopped us from rushing the gate and instead led us through the wilderness and marshes towards a secret pass.” Sam explained, taking over when Frodo’s voice failed. “We were separated when we came across the ranger’s and Lord Faramir.” 

“True siblings are bound together by far more essential things than blood, while more times than many blood isn't thicker than water[3].Though cut from the same cloth, fate it would seem had very different plans for the brothers.” Maeve said with a faraway look on her face. 

“He didn’t want it.” Frodo said, his voice a mixture of pain and awe. “He wasn’t even tempted-.” 

“Sometimes Frodo,the greatest temptations are not those that solicit our consent to obvious sin, but those that offer us great evils masking as the greatest goods.” [4] Maeve said, giving the hobbit an encouraging look.

Silence fell at her words and each member of the fellowship pondered them in the silence that followed. 

“What happened next Frodo?” Pippin asked softly. 

“We were released and continued our journey.” Sam said. “We soon came to this evil place-” 

“Minas Morgul.” Gandalf muttered. 

Ana, Sorcha and Maeve exchanged a look and went slightly pale at the words from the wizard. 

“At the top of the stairs, we were led into a trap. Gollum divided us and Frodo went into the spider’s web alone.” Sam said softly. 

Ana moved slightly and reached out, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“You did not abandon Frodo to torment and death. You acted in a manner worthy of great renown. It was well done - Samwise the Brave.”

“Samwise the Brave.” Sam muttered, blushing scarlet. 

“Sam showed up just as I was about to be skewered. We disguised ourselves as orcs and left the tower, aiming for the mountain.” Frodo added, a warm look crossing his face at the antics of his sister and friend. 

“We thought we were caught, not long after that, but then we were able to create a distraction by fighting and we slipped away in time for the army to start marching towards the gate. We made it to the mountain side and that was where Gollum caught up with us. I started to fight him, trying to hold him off while Frodo made for the top.” Sam stopped talking just as suddenly as he’d begun and looked down at his feet, refusing to utter another word. 

“And so the ring was destroyed.” Sorcha said softly, fixing Sam with a knowing look. 

“You escaped the explosion and waited for rescue.” Maeve added. 

Silence fell again at the sisters words, everyone present knowing that there was more to the story they were not sharing. 

“We entered the city on foot.” Ana said after a moment. “It was abandoned, with the exception of the second in command. 

“Úlairi.” Maeve said sadly, looking at Gandalf.

“Khamûl.” Sorcha whispered before a shudder went through her. 

“What happened in the city is the least important part of the story.” Ana said with a frown. Pushing away from Merry and moving away from the bed, she waved the others off as she took a few steps towards Maeve. 

“What did you see?” Gandalf asked suddenly. 

Three pairs of eyes flew to the wizard, all of them asking the same question. ‘How?’ ‘How do you know he showed us something?’ 

“Death.” Ana whispered, not looking away from the wizard. “Everyone I’ve ever loved, lie dead in their torture chamber-.” 

Hearing the pain in her voice, Maeve glanced at Ana and sighed. Before she could say anything, Sorcha’s voice filled the air. 

“There is a creature of legend from where we are from. A being called a Shade. They are created when a sorcerer or sorceress summons spirits they cannot control. The spirits then take over the body of the sorcerer or they can be channeled into the body of another. Shades that survive the volatile nature of the formation are very rare, even in the lore. As only an evil spirit would welcome the opportunity to enter and control the body of another living creature, Shades are altogether vile, cruel and evil. Nevertheless, Shades were also intelligent, cunning, skilled in magic and swordplay. They say that rivers of blood follow a Shade.” [5] 

As quickly as it began, Sorcha’s voice faded. Without looking at anyone, she moved away from Legolas and stood. Taking a few steps away, she reached out and leaned against a tall tree.

“The creature was a perfect mimic.” she continued. “Fighting it, I knew that I was going to die.” 

At her words, every member of the fellowship froze for a heartbeat before turning to look at her. 

“If these, Shades, as you call them, are so formidable, how did you-?” Aragorn asked softly after a moment of silence. 

Turning slowly to face her brother, Sorcha sighed and took a single step towards him. Seeing the distraught expression on her face, Aragorn gently reached out and grasped her hand. 

“The heart.” Maeve and Ana said together, when Sorcha didn’t answer the question. 

“A Shade can only be killed if it is stabbed through the heart.” Sorcha whispered. As she spoke, she absentmindedly moved her hand to the right side of her torso, where the Shade’s blade had gone through her. 

“It was all smoke and mirrors.” Maeve said with a frown, after a moment of silence. “Khamûl was cunning in his plan to divide and test us individually. In the end, it was his downfall. After all-” Maeve looked over the group with a smile. “Hope remains, while the company is true.” 

“And stars do one thing very well.” Ana added, moving away from the daybed to stand beside Maeve. 

Without a word, Sorcha slipped past Aragorn and stood with Maeve and Ana. As she moved, a slight breeze picked up and Pippin let out a gasp. Everyone whirled their gaze to the hobbit, who slowly stood and approached Sorcha. 

“What’s the matter Pip” she asked, crouching down to his level. Keeping his gaze locked with Sorcha’s, Pippin slowly reached up and brushed the hair away from her ears. The move from the hobbit revealed that Sorcha’s previously round, human ears were changed, replaced with the delicate point of the elves. Seeing the new look, Gandalf sighed and spoke. 

“Perhaps, ladies, it is time you tell us what transpired after you were separated.” 

The girls exchanged a look before Maeve spoke up. 

“My gift from Galadriel was the wand Galyāhan. Galadriel said that she had been in her care for many years, in the hope that one day, she would be needed to help in removing the presence of evil from this world. That I would know when she is needed most.” 

“We must be content in this life with the knowledge that not all things will be answered and explained.” Ana said softly, cutting Maeve off. 

When the group looked at her in confusion, she held her right hand up for them to see. In the place where her ring had rested, there was an angry red scar. 

“Your ring-” Frodo said softly. 

Ana sighed and shook her head ruefully. “Not my ring, not our mother’s either. Turns out that there is magic here that cannot be explained.” she paused and looked sad for a moment. “The ring we shared originally belonged to Khamûl. It was the ring Sauron used to tempt him to the darkness.”

“How our mother ended up with it, we will never know.” Sorcha added softly. “But, he took it and used it against us. Then he took Galyāhan from Maeve. In that moment, it seemed like all hope was lost.” 

Maeve reached out and encouragingly squeezed her sister’s hand before continuing the story. 

“In his moment of triumph, he stood over us and gloated. It was in that moment that the Ring was worn.” she paused for a heartbeat and glanced at Frodo. “This caused a distraction and allowed me to take Galyāhan back for us to use.”

“Together, we tapped into the last of our hope and simply let the power that the Valar had endowed in us to shine out.”

Sorcha smiled at her sister’s joke. “Pun intended.” she muttered. 

Silence fell again before Ana took a deep breath and spoke. “When the light and noise ended, we found Sorcha dying.” she whispered. “The combination of the wound from the Shade and using our powers to defeat Khamûl had brought her to the brink of death.” As she spoke, silent tears fell. Without saying a word, Sorcha moved to kneel beside her sister and gently grasped her hand. “I couldn’t do anything to help as I’d given my gift from Galadriel to others. But in that moment, a wave of clarity washed over me and I knew what to do. I ran and pulled the ring from the ground where it had fallen when we defeated Khamûl, then I picked up Galyāhan. I remember looking at Sorcha’s wound and knowing that if I didn’t act, she would die. So I used the ring and wand to channel my life force into her.” 

Gasps were heard from various members of the fellowship and Gandalf stood. Approaching the sisters, he waived his staff over Ana and Sorcha while muttering a few words under his breath. Stepping back, he sighed. 

“You have done a brave thing, Ana. The gift of long life the valar blessed you with has been passed to your sister. You are now completely mortal.” 

“It wasn’t my doing.” Ana said softly, looking up at the wizard. “Not entirely. 

* * *

_This is my test. My test. The words echoed across the world and filled Ana; mind, body and soul. A warm feeling fell over her and she slowly blinked her eyes open. Sitting up slowly, Ana found herself laying against the smooth trunk of a golden tree. Looking around she found the tree stood atop a lush green hill. The silence was broken by the sound of voices arguing._

_“You should not have brought her here.”_

_“She did what none o’ us would do and has thus earned her reward.”_

_“We all agreed. We would leave that world alon-”_

_“Alone. Yes. Alone to reap the results of our actions.”_

_“Were it not for the actions of our daughter-”_

_“_ _Nêlêl chose her own path.”_

_“She was your apprentice! You were responsible for her actions.”_

_“Yes! And her actions have saved the worlds.”_

_Silence fell and Ana slowly stood to peer around the tree in the direction of the voices. Ana found herself staring in awe at the group of beings before her. A gentle hand on her shoulder had her freezing in place until a soft voice whispered in her ear._

_“What are they arguing about do you think?”_

_Turning, Ana found a beautiful young woman standing behind her._

_“Who are you?” Ana asked. “Who are they and where am I?”_

_The woman smiled. “For one so small, you have many questions. I should have expected nothing less from the sister of Maeve.”_

_“Maeve?! How do you know my sister?” Ana asked, the volume of her voice catching the attention of the group on the other side of the tree._

_The woman’s smile brightened and Ana realized with a start that she was not solid, as her form shimmered and danced in the light._

_“Nêlêl?”_

_“How are you here?”_

_Ana and the woman turned to face the group they’d been spying on previously._

_“She is not here.” a man in dark robes said as he stepped forward and reached for Nêlêl’s arm, his hand going through the specter._

_“I do not regret my choice.” Nêlêl said softly, seeing a mournful look cross the faces of a few of the beings present._

_Silence fell again before the woman in white stepped forward and crouched down to Ana’s level._

_“My daughter says you have many questions. We must do what we can to answer them young one.”_

_Silently the large group of beings moved away until Ana was left standing by the golden tree with the ghost of Nêlêl and six others._

_“Remember her deeds when you pass judgement, husband.” A silver haired woman said before leaving the group._

_The silence that had been there previously returned as the five remaining beings turned their gazes on Ana. The woman who was still crouched down at Ana’s level smiled._

_“Do you know who we are, young one?” she asked. The soft sound of her voice washed over Ana and the hobbit looked around at the beings._

_“You’re the Valar.” she said softly after a moment, seeing the smile and nod from the ghost of Nêlêl._

_“These are my parents. Manwë Súlimo the King of the Winds and the King of the Valar. Varda Elentári the Star Queen and Queen of the Valar.” Nêlêl explained as she motioned to the beings. “The woman that left is Vairë the Weaver. Those that remain are Nienna the Weeper and Lady of Mercy. Estë the Gentle, the Lady of Healing and Rest and Námo known as Mandos the Doomsman, Judge of the Dead.” As she spoke, each of the remaining of the Valar nodded their heads slightly. [1]_

_“We remain to decide what is to be done.” Manwë Súlimo said before offering his hand to Varda Elentári, who took it and stood._

_“But, where are we? And what do you mean, what is to be done?” Ana asked, confusion and fear creeping into her voice._

_“Peace, young one.” Nienna said softly, placing a gentle hand on Ana’s shoulder._

_“We are in a place outside of time and space.” Estë explained softly._

_“Your fate must be decided.” Mandos said, his stern voice washing over Ana drew her attention. “Come.”_

_With a wave of his hand, the tree and hill shimmered before vanishing. With a start, Ana looked around, finding herself and the Valar that accompanied her standing in a dark stone hall._

_“The Hall of Mandos.” Ana whispered in awe, looking around._

_Without a word, Mandos moved to sit in the great stone throne. Following his direction, the other Valar formed a line beside Ana. With a wave of his hand, Manwë Súlimo made four chairs appear, followed by a stone table. A heartbeat later, the unconscious form of Sorcha appeared on the table. With a cry Ana ran to her sister and reached for her wrist, checking for a pulse._

_“She lives.” Nienna said softly._

_Looking over quickly at the now seated Valar, Ana moved to the foot of the table and looked up at Mandos._

_“Why are we here?” she asked after a few moments of tense silence._

_“Ana Baggins, previously known as Dyana Walsh, you stand present in the place of Nêlêl, daughter of the Valar.” Mandos said, his voice echoing out across the hall. “Who stands to bear witness?”_

_“I.” Nienna, Estë, Manwë Súlimo and Varda Elentári all stood and called out._

_Varda Elentári stepped forward to stand beside Ana and gave her a small smile._

_“My daughter, Nêlêl gave herself up for the preservation of the world we created. Her actions have settled the debt we owed.” she said, her voice filling the hall._

_“Despite the results of her actions, Nêlêl disobeyed her parents and disregarded the wishes of her people.” Mandos said. “Can you deny this?”_

_“We cannot.” Manwë Súlimo said as he moved to stand beside his wife._

_“When you light a candle, you also cast a shadow.”[6] Nienna said, looking over at Ana, then up at Mandos. “We cast the shadow. They -” she pointed to Ana, Sorcha and the shimmering form of Nêlêl that appeared. “Have chased the shadow away, only light can chase away the darkness._ _[7]_ _”_

_“What say you, Estë?” Mandos asked the last of the Valar to speak._

_Standing slowly, the woman stood and moved towards Sorcha. With a soft word, she waved her hand over the girl, sending a surge of light over her. With a soft sound, Sorcha let out a breath and opened her eyes._

_“It is not for us to decide. Despite the actions of young Nêlêl, these two do not deserve to be punished. The choice belongs to them and there it must stay.”_

_“Choice?” Ana asked softly._

_“You gave of yourself to save your sister.” Nienna said, appearing beside Ana. “What you must now decide is if your choice will change you as well.”_

_“Change her how?” Sorcha asked as she slowly sat up._

_“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!” Ana swore, looking at her sister and paling._

_“What?” Sorcha asked, panic rising at her sister’s reaction._

_“An unforeseen aftereffect of the blood that courses through your veins.” Manwë Súlimo said. With a wave of his hand, a shimmering mirror appeared in front of Sorcha, who, taking in her appearance, gasped._

_“My ears-”_

_“My portion of the - I didn’t-” Ana whispered._

_“The life of the Valar has left you, little one.” Estë said sadly, crouching down to look at Ana. “You have used my gifts well. For this, you have my blessing.”_

_Standing to look at Mandos, she took one step forward. “I say the past is as it is. Let them return as they are.”_

_“Agree.” Nienna and Varda Elentári said in unison, moving away from the sisters._

_“You will die.” Manwë Súlimo said firmly, fixing Ana with a withering look. “Your sisters have the life of the Valar. They will go on without you. Do you truly understand this?”_

_Ana looked over the faces of the Valar, then her sister and sighed, looking up at the throne where Mandos sat._

_“I do. This is my choice.”_

_The moment the words left her mouth, the sound of singing filled the hall._

_“Your sister calls.” Mandos said, fixing Ana and Sorcha with his stare. “Go with the blessings of the Valar.”_

_At his words, a shimmering archway appeared before Ana and Sorcha. Exchanging a look, they turned to thank the Valar and found the hall of Mandos had vanished. Linking their hands, they faced the shimmering light and stepped towards it and the echo of Maeve’s voice._

* * *

Silent tears were rolling down Ana, Sorcha and Maeve’s cheeks when Ana stopped speaking. Movement drew their attention and they looked up to see Gandalf standing a little ways away from them. Without saying a word, the wizard gave the sisters a look of approval before he schooled his features and walked away. Watching him walk away, Maeve smiled softly and wiped her tears away. 

“Well, it’s official.” She said, glancing over at her sisters. “Hell must have frozen over.” 

Seven pairs of confusion filled eyes looked her way and Sorcha laughed. 

“No other explanation for why we’d get a wizards approval.” she said, a mischievous grin replacing the look of sadness that had previously been on her face. 

The rumble of laughter washed over the group, followed by the rumble of hungry stomachs. That sound caused another wash of laughter to fall. 

“Seems to be our sign.” Gimli said as he hopped down from the bench. “Come along, let’s find some food.” 

Without replying, Pippin took off after the dwarf. After exchanging a look, Aragorn, Maeve, Frodo and Sam followed them. Without a word, Sorcha held out her hand and Legolas reached for it. With their fingers entwined, the couple left the garden as well. 

“So, Sorcha is an elf now?” Merry asked, not taking his eyes off Ana. 

She nodded, her feet rooted to the spot a few feet away from Merry. 

“And you are going to die?” he said softly, as a pained look crossed his face. 

Understanding washed over Ana and she let out a melancholy sigh. 

“Not anytime soon, I hope. It does mean I'll have to be much more careful, so no more adventures. Especially as I intend to go home with you - and the boys.” she added with a blush. 

Silently, the two hobbits moved towards each other. Reaching out, Merry gently grasped Ana’s hands in his. 

“I am glad to get to go home with you - and the boys.” Merry teased before pressing a gentle kiss to Ana’s lips. 

The kiss was broken by the sound of their stomachs rumbling, which caused the couple to smile and laugh. 

“Well, let’s go. If we don’t hurry, Pip and Gimli are sure to have eaten everything before we get there.” Ana said. Linking her arm through his, the two hobbits left the garden and the smiling, shimmering form of Nêlêl behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The info on the Valar can be found on the tolkien gateway website.  
> [2] “Love softens the hardest edges of life's tumult.” - Bryant McGill, Simple Reminders: Inspiration for Living Your Best Life  
> [3] “True siblings are bound together by far more essential things than blood, while more times than many blood isn't thicker than water.” ― Constantina Maud, Hydranos  
> [4] “The greatest temptations are not those that solicit our consent to obvious sin, but those that offer us great evils masking as the greatest goods.” ― Thomas Merton, No Man Is an Island  
> [5] All of the info on the ‘shade’ came from Christopher Paolini.  
> [6] Ursula K. Le Guin quote.  
> [7] “Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that.” ― Martin Luther King Jr., A Testament of Hope: The Essential Writings and Speeches
> 
> As always, please leave a review, check out my Pinterest board and spotify playlist..... and thank you so much for the support.


	8. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, it turned out to be pure tooth rotting fluff. Please don't have the lack of plot development. After the last few chapters, I needed something without any drama....besides, things are about to get exciting.

Laughter filled the barracks hall many hours later as the members of the fellowship mingled with the soldiers and people from Gondor. 

“You must! Tis’ tradition.” Éomer said, his voice overly loud and serious. 

“Why is it, that every time you want something done, you say ‘it’s tradition’?” Sorcha asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Not recognizing her tone, a chorus of voices erupted, defending the soon-to-be king. 

Looking over at her sisters, Sorcha shook her head and grinned. 

“She jests!” a very inebriated Amrothos said with a laugh as he recognized Sorcha’s expression. 

“And you, brother, are drunk.” Erchirion said, trying to pull his brother away. 

“Let him stay.” Maeve said, standing and waving the brothers towards her seat. 

“Please lass?” Gimli asked his question so softly it was missed by the humans and hobbits of the room. Sorcha’s new elf ears however heard the question as clear as day. With a smile and nod in the dwarf’s direction, she held her hand up and pointed towards the roof .

“One.” she said before standing and grabbing her sister’s arms. The three wove their way to the middle of the hall where an open space for entertainment had been cleared. As they passed a group of musicians, Sorcha reached out and swiped an instrument from the table. 

Standing in a loose triangle, with their backs to each other, Sorcha strummed the guitar-like instrument, before they started to sing.

Westering home with a song in the air,

Light in the eye and it's goodbye to care.

Laughter and love and a welcoming there,

Isle of my heart, my own land.

Tell me of lands of the Orient gay.

Speak of the riches that come from Cathay,

Ah, but it's grand to be woken at day.

And find oneself nearer to Islay,

Westering home with a song in the air,

Light in the eye and it's goodbye to care.

Laughter and love and a welcoming there,

Light of my heart, my own land. 

Where are the folk like the folk of the west?

Canty and couthy and kindly, the best.

There I would hie’ me and there I would rest,

At home with my own folk in Islay.

Westering home and a song in the air

Light in the eye and it's goodbye to care.

Laughter and love and a welcoming there,

Light of my heart, my own land.

Now I'm at home and at home I do lay.

Dreaming of riches that come from Cathay.

I'll board a good ship and be on my way,

And bring back my fortune to Islay.

Westering home and a song in the air

Light in the eye and it's goodbye to care.

Laughter and love and a welcoming there,

Light of my heart, my own land.

Westering home and a song in the air

Light in the eye and it's goodbye to care.

Laughter and love and a welcoming there,

Light of my heart, my own land.

Westering home and a song in the air

Light in the eye and it's goodbye to care.

Laughter and love and a welcoming there,

Light of my heart, my own land.

Westering home and a song in the air

Light in the eye and it's goodbye to care.

Laughter and love and a welcoming there,

Light of my heart, my own land.

Light of my heart, my own land. [1]

The echo of cheers, whistles and yells filled the hall. Before the girls could return to their seats however, Faramir stood. Silence fell immediately as he looked across the crowded hall at the girls.

“It is not often that our halls are graced with such voices. Could you not be persuaded to share one more with us?” he asked. 

Every eye in the room turned to the girls, who sighed. Without moving, they began to hum. The sound of the hum washed over the revelers present and slowly silenced the noise of the hall. Once the only sound in the great room was their humming, the girls began to sing: 

Of all the money that e'er I had,

I spent it in good company.

And all the harm that e’er I've done,

Alas it was to none but me.

And all I've done for want of wit,

To mem'ry now, I can't recall.

So fill to me, the parting glass.

Good night and joy be to you all.

So fill to me the parting glass,

And gather as the evening falls.

And gently rise and softly call,

Good night and joy be to you all.

Of all the comrades that e'er I had,

They're sorry for my going away.

And all the sweethearts that e'er I had,

They'd wish me one more day to stay.

But since it fell unto my lot,

That I should rise and you should not.

I’ll gently rise and softly call,

Good night and joy be to you all.

So, fill to me the parting glass,

And gather as the evening falls. 

And gently rise and softly call,

Good night and joy be to you all.

La La

But since it fell unto my lot

That I should rise and you should not

I gently rise and softly call

Good night and joy be to you all

So fill to me the parting glass

And drink a health whate’er befalls

And gently rise and softly call

Good night and joy be to you all

Good night and joy be to you all.[2] 

Grinning, the girls walked back to their table amid the cheers of those around them. When they arrived, Ana fixed the intoxicated Pippin with an amused smile. Helping their friend to his feet, the group of hobbits left the hall; Pippin helped along by Merry and Sam, while Ana linked her  arm through her brothers and they followed behind. Maeve and Sorcha watched them go and sighed. 

“ Am chun oíche a ghlaoch air, sílim.  {Time to call it a night, I think.} ” Sorcha said softly. 

Maeve nodded and stood to walk with her sister to the door of the hall. She stopped however when Legolas appeared at Sorcha’s side and the two slipped silently from the hall. Turning back to the table, she found that the rest of her companions were leaving as well. Slipping into the shadows, she drew her cloak tighter about her shoulders and slipped from the hall as well. Aimlessly wandering, she found that the large groups had split apart; still filling the streets with noise and song were intoxicated groups and the soft muttering of couples. As she wandered, a song came to her mind and she softly sang as she walked. 

_ Hello young lovers, whoever you are, _

_ I hope your troubles are few. _

_ All my good wishes go with you tonight, _

_ I've been in love like you. _

_ Be brave, young lovers, and follow your star, _

_ Be brave and faithful and true, _

_ Cling very close to each other tonight. _

_ I've been in love like you. _

_ I know how it feels to have wings on your heels, _

_ And to fly down the street in a trance. _

_ You fly down a street on the chance that you'll meet, _

_ And you meet -- not really by chance. _

_ Don't cry young lovers, whatever you do, _

_ Don't cry because I'm alone. _

_ All of my memories are happy tonight, _

_ I've had a love of my own. _

_ I've had a love of my own, like yours- _

_ I've had a love of my own. [3]  _

Not paying attention to where she was going, Maeve wandered and soon she found herself back at the high garden overlooking the city. Moving silently, she crossed the garden to stand near the wall. In the silence of the moonlight, the echoes from the city below her made Maeve smile sadly. 

“Did I not tell you we would find her here?” Elladan’s voice jolted Maeve from her thoughts. 

Turning she found the twins slowly approaching her and she smiled. 

“Hiding from the noise and revelry.” Elrohir said, winking at Maeve. 

Unable to help herself, the antics of the twins made her laugh, the joyous sound filling the night air.

“Not at all, Simply hiding from you.” Maeve teased as the brothers joined her at the wall. 

Elrohir frowned for a heartbeat then laughed when Maeve’s serious face cracked. Soon the sound of their laughter was echoing into the night. A comfortable silence fell over the trio as they looked down on the city. 

“When do you leave?” she asked softly. 

Elladan sighed sadly before looking at Maeve. “Dawn.” 

In a moment of uncharacteristic melancholy, Elrohir looked at Maeve. “Will e’re we meet again  Elentaid?” he asked. 

Maeve smiled at the name and nodded. “Sooner than you think. After all, a farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends.”  [4] 

Without leaving them time to argue, Maeve stepped towards the twins and wrapped them each in a crushing embrace. One at a time, they bowed low and stepped away, leaving Maeve again alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Westering Home - Celtic Woman   
> [2] The Parting Glass - Celtic Women   
> [3] Hello, Young Lovers - Rogers & Hammerstein (sung by Julie Andrews) *The part of the song that I have Maeve singing is just the second half of the song.*  
> [4] Richard Bach


	9. Troglodytes and Girls Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Life has been crazy!!! Covid it would seen has been the least of it . . . a new job and a new nephew have taken up my life. But I am back to writing again and so ready to have more for my wonderful readers. Blessings! 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter is all fluff. The musings of my female brain - during the Covid isolation - in wish of companionship and an overabundance of clothing. Feel free to skip if this is not your cup of tea. (ps. All of the dresses mentioned can be found on my Pinterest board.)

“Of all the boorish, brainless-!” [1]  Sorcha cried as she stormed from the throne room. 

“Lady Sorcha, please, tis’ tradition.” 

A short man wearing the emblem of the white tree ran after her. Stopping suddenly, the man almost crashed into her. Whirling around, she fixed the man with a withering glare as she towered over him. 

“Traidisiún? {Tradition?}” she hissed. “I don’t care if your tradition comes from the dawn of time, I am not a láirgoir {broodmare} you can-” 

Before she would say something she’d regret, Sorcha stormed away from the man and down the hall; courtiers, soldiers and servants moving out of her way as she did. 

Shoving a large door open, Sorcha found herself on the street outside the armory. Moving quickly, she slipped inside and pulled a bow and quiver of arrows from the walls. Anger still coursing through her, she stormed to the training yard and took aim at the targets on the far side of the space. With the tension and anger radiating from her, the few soldiers that had been training silently left. After letting loose a steady stream of arrows, she began to feel slightly better. With a deep sigh, she let loose the last arrow from the quiver and smiled as it hit dead center. A heartbeat later an arrow appeared, slicing through the arrow she’d just shot. Whirling around, she found Legolas standing a few feet behind her, his bow in hand. 

“Thaispeáint as {show off.}” she muttered with a smile. 

“Lady Lothlóriel seemed very concerned. I was told I’d find you here. What trouble you mo grá?” 

In a move that was too fast for a human, Sorcha was before him and wrapping her arms around his chest. 

“Being the sister to the king is more work than I thought it would be.” she muttered. 

Smiling, Legolas gently pulled her away and took her bow. With one arm around her shoulders the two walked back to the armory to return the bow. Silently the couple walked through the halls of the palace until the sound of a raised voice was heard. 

“Of all the stubborn-! No! Until you can stand in that spot for five minutes without collapsing, you’re not leaving this room.” 

“That’s Ana.” Sorcha said as they walked towards the voice. 

The couple entered a room to find Ana standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at Frodo. 

“What’s all this?” Sorcha asked, drawing the attention of the other hobbits in the room. 

“Mister Frodo is insisting he’s well enough to be up and about. Miss Ana disagrees.” Sam said. 

“Ah! There you are.” Lial’s voice jolted everyone’s attention to the door. “If you’ll pardon my interruption, I have need of the misses Sorcha and Ana.” 

“Do as she says Frodo.” Sorcha said, drawing Frodo’s attention. “You’ll not out match her in stubbornness.” she added with a smile.

Her comment drew a faint smile to Frodo’s face and he nodded his head once before dropping heavily into the wheelchair behind him. 

“Go Ana.” Merry said, moving closer to her. “We’ll look after him.” 

Ana glanced at Merry for a second before looking at Pippin and Sam who were nodding in agreement. 

“ Feicfidh mé dóibh, a dheirfiúr.  {I will see to them, sister.} ” Legolas added softly. 

At the words from the elf, Ana nodded once before turning leaving the room with Lial and Sorcha. 

* * *

“I found them!” Lial said in a sing-song voice. 

Confusion crossed Sorcha and Ana’s faces as they followed the healer into a comfortable looking room. A large fire burned in the hearth against one wall, a table piled high with clothing was on the wall opposite and in the center a group of familiar faces sat. 

“Finally!” Maeve said, a grin on her face as she pulled her sisters into the room. 

“Um, Mae? What’s going on?” Sorcha asked. 

“We are having a - what did you call it Maeve?” Halea said from her place by the window. 

“Bash!” Lothlóriel and Éowyn said in unison as they each handed Ana and Sorcha a mug. 

“Why?” Ana asked, eyeing the mug dubiously. 

“Because we’ve survived what was to be the end of the world.” Lothlóriel said. 

“Why not?” Sorcha said before taking a deep drink of the warm wine from the mug she held. 

“Bottoms up.” Maeve added fixing her sister with a look. 

Ana laughed and tipped her mug in a salute towards her sister before muttering ‘bottoms up indeed’ and taking a long drink. 

Food and wine were passed around over the next hours and anyone walking by the room could hear the joyful sound of laughter from within. 

“Wait, Lord Exter said what?” Lothlóriel asked with shock on her face. 

“Sorcha was sprawled against the fireplace hearth and looking over at her friend where she sat sprawled in a large chair. 

“He said that as the sister to the king, it was my duty to marry one of the lords of Gondor.” 

“You could have heard a pin drop.” Éowyn said from her place behind the changing screen. “I was expecting you to hit him, Sor.” she said. 

“I thought about it.” Sorcha replied before taking a sip of wine. 

“What about this one?” Éowyn asked as she stepped out from behind the screen. 

Ana, Maeve and Sorcha grinned recognizing the gold dress the princess wore. [1] 

“Yes.” the sisters said in unison. Moving away from the table piled high with clothing, Maeve draped a cape over Éowyn’s shoulders the same color as the dress. 

“Perfect.” she said stepping back. 

Éowyn smiled and looked at the beaming faces of the women in the room and laughed. 

“You’ll need something in your hair, cousin.” Lial added. 

“Cousin?” Ana, Maeve and Sorcha looked in confusion from Éowyn to Lial. 

“How is it, we’ve known you for months and didn’t know you were related?” Ana asked

“How is a better question.” Sorcha added as she pulled Lothlóriel from her chair and guided her towards the changing screen in the other corner. 

“I thought that you and Éomer were related to King Théoden.” Ana added. 

“We are.” Éowyn explained as she disappeared back behind the screen. “Our mother was the younger sister of my uncle.” 

“My mother is the sister of Éowyn’s late father.” Lial added.

“Genealogy.” Sorcha muttered with a shake of her head. 

“That’s about as confusing as how you and your brothers are related to Faramir, Lothlóriel.” Maeve said as she handed the princess a dress. 

“You are related to lord Faramir?” Halea asked. 

“Indeed.” Lothlóriel replied. “My father and Farmir’s father married each other's sisters.” 

Halea looked concerned and Ana snickered, catching Sorcha’s eye she started to giggle.. 

“Could be worse. At least they’re not the Lannister’s.” 

Her words caused Sorcha and Maeve to snicker in agreement before they three were fully enveloped in laughter. When the laughter died down, Lial looked at the sisters in confusion. 

“Who are theses - Lannister’s you speak of?” she asked. 

“That’s a long story.” Sorcha said cryptically, a grin on her face as she pushed the healer behind the screen Éowyn had just been behind. 

“They were a royal family from our land.” Maeve explained. 

“Oh, stop dancing around it.” Ana said with a grin as she handed Lial a green dress to Lial. “The Lannister’s were twins that had children together. But none of it was real, it’s all from a work of fiction.” 

“What!” Four female voices cried out, appalled. 

“Wait, what is fiction?” Halea asked. 

“Literature in the form of prose, especially short stories and novels, that describes imaginary events and people.” Maeve quoted. 

“Imagining, pretend, fake.” Sorcha added. 

“Why would anyone put such a thing to paper?” Éowyn asked as Lothlóriel stepped out from behind the screen. She turned back to look at Sorcha when she didn’t answer and gasped. 

Letting out a low whistle, Sorcha grinned when the princess from Dol Amroth blushed. The blue and purple dress [2] she wore, shimmered as she moved. 

“You look exquisite.” Maeve said, gently embracing her friend. 

“So do you.” Ana said as Lial stepped out to stand beside Lothlóriel. “The green makes your eyes look even more golden.”  [2]

The girls blushed before disappearing behind the screens. After stepping back out into the room, Halea and Ana were pushed towards the screens. 

“Your turn.” Lothlóriel said with a smile. 

A moment later, Halea stepped out [1]  and Sorcha grinned. 

“The green of that dress makes you look as if you are aflame, Halea.” Sorcha said. 

“Is that good?” Halea asked, twirling. 

“Yes.” Five voices said as one. 

Bumping Lothlóriel with her elbow, she nodded towards her friend. “What do you think, your brother gonna be speechless when he sees her?” 

Halea blushed scarlet at Sorcha’s words and Lothlóriel smiled. 

“I think there are going to be a few men speechless at your appearances during the coronation.” Maeve said before turning her back to the group to peruse the dresses still on the table. A look of understanding passed between Sorcha and Ana when Ana peeked her head out from behind the screen. Giving her sister a nod, Sorcha silently moved towards Maeve and wrapped her arms around her. 

“He will come.” she whispered. 

A silent tear fell down Maeve’s cheek at her sister’s words. 

“You can’t know that. He left immediately for the Golden Wood after the battle. Elladan and Elrohir told me he-” Shaking her head, she whipped the tears from her face and took a deep breath. 

“Love is many things, none of them logical. [3] ” Sorcha replied. 

“Isn’t that the truth.” Maeve muttered

“The sleeves are a bit big.” Ana’s muffled voice said from behind the screen. “And it’s too long, but I love the color of this dress.”  [2] she added before stepping out in a dress that she was swimming in. 

The sisters turned back to their friends to find Ana stepping out from behind the screens. Sorcha started to snicker and soon all of the girls were laughing. 

“You speak true, Ana.” Éowyn said once she stopped laughing. 

“As you say you love this dress, then we will see to it’s mending.” Lial added with a nod. 

“Thank you.” Ana whispered before stepping back behind the screen. 

“Guess it’s our turn.” Sorcha said once Halea and Ana rejoined the group. 

“Maeve?” Lothlóriel asked when the elf was behind the screen. “What did you mean when you said there would be a few speechless men due to our appearance?” 

“Surely it’s no big secret.” Sorcha said, stepping out from behind the screen and earning frowns from her friends. “Okay.” she said, disappearing and trying a different dress. 

“Secret?” Lial asked once Sorcha had disappeared. 

“She meant, the men we have courting us.” Ana explained further as she handed Maeve a dress to try. 

A chorus of objections from Lothlóriel, Éowyn, Halea and Lial caused Sorcha and Maeve to peek their heads out and give their friends incredulous looks. 

“I think the ladies doth protest too much.” Ana said, turning to face the girls. “If I didn’t already know things about the future, I’d place money on there being a few weddings in the near future.” 

The girls standing in the middle of the room blushed and shuffled their feet in embarrassment. 

“I agree.” Sorcha called out. “I think it’s going to be a race between Lothlóriel and her brothers. But, they being the gentlemen will let her be married first.” 

“I don’t know about that.” Maeve replied. “She’ll have to take it up with her soon to be sisters.” “It’s not going to matter, the royal wedding will happen first.” Ana added. 

Their banter stopped when Sorcha stepped out  [1] and the room fell silent. 

“Oh, my-.” Éowyn whispered. 

The deep red velvet of the dress caught the light of the fire and seemed to shimmer. 

“A dress befitting the sister of the king.” Lothlóriel added with a smile. “As well as the Aredhel.” she added when Maeve joined them, the white and gold making her elven features shine. [2]

A short while later Sorcha and Maeve went to the room next door and came back with their arms full of furs, blankets and pillows. After helping the very drunk friends down from the furniture, the mortal women were soon buried on the floor. 

“Sorcha, does the wine really not affect you anymore?” Ana asked, pushing herself up onto her elbows to look across the circle of friends to her sister. 

“When Legolas described the slight tingling in his fingers at the banquet on Edoras, he was accurate. I feel pleasantly warm, but beyond that, nothing.” she answered. 

Silence fell for a moment and Sorcha thought her friends may have fallen asleep. She sat up to look and found them all staring out the window at the full moon. 

“Sorcha?” Halea asked after a moment of silence. “How did you know that Legolas was the one?” she turned to look at her friend after she asked her question. 

A dreamy expression filled Sorcha’s face and she smiled. 

“In my other life, I was sought after by many men. None of them held attention. When we came to Middle Earth, I found my mind mixing with the memories of my life here. I found, when I searched my heart that I knew I was waiting for someone. When I looked at Legolas’s actions from a human point of view, I started to wonder if he cared for me as more than a friend. Then, after the fellowship broke and we found ourselves in Edoras, by that time, I knew I loved him but had no inkling of his true feelings for me.” 

“Liar.” Ana muttered. “You knew, we all did, that he loved you, he just wasn’t sure how to deal with it in light of his immortality.”

“You’re immortal, more now than you were then?” Lial asked. 

Sorcha nodded and sighed before laying back down. 

“I didn’t have time for boys before coming to Middle Earth.” Ana said softly. “Merry and I, we just fell into place.” she smiled and let out a small laugh. “When he told me he loved me, he said ‘he was in the middle before he knew he’d begun’. Only in this place will the man I love quote my favorite author and not know it.” 

“Faramir is speaking to Éomer.” Éowyn said softly, a blush filling her face. “I was so sure the feelings I had were true -.” she paused to take a deep breath. “And yet, the way I feel now, puts to shame what I felt before. It would seem, a broken heart is just the growing pains necessary so that you can love more completely when the real thing comes along [4] .” 

“I told you we’d be attending a wedding soon.” Ana said with a grin. “What about you two?” she added, pointing to Halea and Lial. 

“I have never seen my brother’s act the way they do with you.” Lothlóriel whispered, glancing at the girls. 

“Truly?” Lial and Halea asked in unison. 

“Truly. Especially Erchirion, he has ever been pursued by the women of our fathers court, yet he has kept his mind so fixed on keeping our people safe-.” 

“Your brother is an excellent spy master.” Maeve said with a smile. 

Lothlóriel nodded and smiled. “When I first saw him after the battle on the field, I could see there was something different about him, then I saw him look at you and I knew.” she said, still looking at Halea. 

“He asked me today if I would object to him seeking my hand.” she blushed. “He knows everything about my family and still chooses me.” 

Halea was softly crying at the end of her statement and Sorcha moved to wrap her arm around her friend. Seeing that her friend was struggling for words, Sorcha explained. 

“Halea’s family, like mine - the women have the gift of foresight. Something she saw when she was young was misinterpreted and her family was shunned for it. It’s why she became a member of the grey company - to escape the small mindedness of our people.” 

“Erchirion sees you for who you are.” Lothlóriel said smiling. “Besides, I hear you saved his life on the field of battle.” 

The girls fell into a fit of giggles at the words and collapsed back into the pile of bedding. 

“Your turn cousin.” Éowyn said, fixing Lial with a stare. 

“There is nothing to tell.” Lial said firmly. “I mean no offence, however, I have never met a more infuriating and maddening man in my life. He is always in my way, constantly following me around, he acts like an overgrown child.” 

“Amrothos has always been the one of us to cause trouble, yet he always sets things to right after.” Lothlóriel said with a yawn. “I am quite sure that if he did not desire you company, he would not act as he does.” she added before laying back down. 

Seeing that the girls were finally starting to fall asleep, Maeve smiled and started to softly hum. Hearing the song, Scorch took over so Maeve could sing. 

_ There's a saying old, says that love is blind. _

_ Still we're often told, seek and ye shall find. _

_ So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind. _

_ Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet. _

_ He's the big affair I cannot forget. _

_ Only man I ever think of with regret. _

_ I'd like to add his initials to my monogram. _

_ Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb. _

_ There's a somebody I'm longing to see. _

_ I hope that he turns out to be, _

_ Someone who'll watch over me. _

_ I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood. _

_ I know I could, always be good, _

_ To one who'll watch over me. _

_ Although he may not be the man, _

_ Some girls think of as handsome, _

_ To my heart he carries the key. _

_ Won't you tell him please to put on some speed. _

_ Follow my lead, oh, how I need, _

_ Someone to watch over me. _

_ Won't you tell him please to put on some speed, _

_ Follow my lead, oh, how I need, _

_ Someone to watch over me. _ _ [5] _

By the time she was done singing, the girls were asleep. Standing silently, Maeve pulled a blanket around her shoulders and moved to sit in the window seat. Watching her with a sad expression, Sorcha pulled her cloak from the pile near the door and silently slipped from the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Reference to my favorite Disney Princess - Belle.  
> [2] The dresses the girls chose are for the coronation and can be found on my Pinterest board.  
> [3] The Princess Bride
> 
> Hopefully someone caught my other references - Beauty and the Beast, Disney’s ‘Shipwrecked film, George R R Martin, Jane Austen….. :)
> 
> [4] “A broken heart is just the growing pains necessary so that you can love more completely when the real thing comes along.” - J.S.B. Morse, Now and at the Hour of Our Death  
> [5] Someone to Watch Over Me (the version I listen to is by Katherine Jenkins)
> 
> As always, you can find the music and clothing on my Spotify and Pinterest boards. Simply search for the series title - Stars and Prophecy   
> Leave a review!!?!!


	10. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise

The darkness of the halls was only slightly cut by the dimming torch light as Sorcha walked away from the room where her sisters and friends slept. Following the incessant tug on her heart, she soon found herself walking along the ramparts of the outer wall. Silently, she moved to stand beside Legolas as he stared out to the north. 

“Chailleann tú é. {You miss it.}” Sorcha said after a few moments of silence. 

“Faighim stróicthe. Is féidir le cuid díom tarraingt na farraige a mhothú, is mian le cuid díom filleadh abhaile agus is mian le cuid díom fanacht anseo mar is tusa mo bhaile. {I find myself torn. Part of me can feels the pull of the sea, part of me longs to return home and part of me wishes to remain here as you are my home.}” Legolas’ reply flowed slowly from his mouth as he continued to stare out into the distance. 

Sorcha nodded her head in understanding but remained silent. Standing together, she simply let her presence wash over the man she loved. 

“I have something I would give you.” Legolas said after standing in silence for an unknown amount of time. 

Sorcha turned slightly to look at him, confusion on her face. Without explaining, Legolas reached under the neckline of his tunic and pulled a woven leather cord free. Dangling on the cord was a small star shaped ring. [1]

“My mother had this crafted before she-.” he said softly, his voice fading with the emotion of the words. “When I was still an elfling, she sat me upon her knee and told me; ‘when you fall in love, it is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake, and then it subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots are to become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the desire to mate every second of the day. It is not lying awake at night imagining that he is kissing every part of your body. No … don’t blush. I am telling you some truths. For that is just being in love; which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over, when being in love has burned away. Doesn’t sound very exciting, does it? But it is!’ [2]” 

“A perfectly melancholy description.” Sorcha whispered when Legolas paused his speech. 

“She was adamant that one day, a lady would enter my life who would shine as the stars. That in her, grace, honor and love would abound and I would not be able to pull away.” he continued. 

“The gold was blended with mithril and the gems are shards from the Arkenstone discarded by the Dwarves ages ago.” he explained. “She said that this ring, like my heart, was mine to give to whom I chose.” 

Finally turning to face her, he fixed Sorcha with a look of pure devotion. Sorcha smiled, her face lighting up in the bright moonlight. 

“If you’re going to do this properly, you need to get down on one knee.” she whispered teasingly. 

Legolas smiled in return and followed her instructions, the serious look replacing his smile a heartbeat later. 

“Sorcha, mo grá, you are my heart, my life, my one and only thought.[3] Pós mé? {Marry me?}” 

Searching to find adequate words and with tears streaming down her face, Sorcha nodded. “Athon, di pân guren. {Sindarin: verb> yes, i will. // preposition > with // adjective > all, in totality // noun > my heart}” 

Legolas grinned at the use of his native tongue and stood, pulling Sorcha into his arms and spinning her around. Setting her down gently on the stones, Legolas gently grasped Sorcha’s hands and pressed a kiss to the knuckles of each before dropping them to remove the ring from around his neck. With deliberate leisure, he slid the ring from one finger to the next, starting with the thumb of her left hand, finally sliding it firmly into place on the fourth finger. 

“Learn that when you were picking through my brain did you?” Sorcha teased once his hand stilled over hers. 

A heavy silence fell over Legolas as he stared at the ring on her hand. Reaching up her left hand, Sorcha gently traced her fingertips along his cheek before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his jaw. A heartbeat passed and Legolas moved in a flash, pulling Sorcha to him and kissing her until they both needed to breathe. 

* * *

Aragorn

Aragorn smiled from his seat at the head of the large table. The laughter of the men around him drew his attention to the fact that there were two hushed conversations taking place at opposite sides of the table. Letting out a puff of smoke from his pipe, he watched as Halbarad nodded and grasped the arm of Prince Erchirion. The young man looked solemn for a moment before a smile lit his face. A moment later, the two men were clanging their tankards together and toasting. 

“It would seem the lands will be graced with more than one man bound in wedded bliss.” Gimli’s voice drew Aragorn’s attention back to his companions and he smiled. 

“Indeed.” 

As he spoke, he saw Faramir and Éomer shake hands as well. _“Good.” he thought as he watched his friends, “the white lady will be happy.”_

Not wanting to disrupt the festivities, he slowly stood and began to wander the room, until near the door, he slipped out into the night. Walking slowly through the empty streets, he stopped suddenly, seeing two figures high up on the wall. 

“Looks like Sorcha and Legolas.” Pippin said, his voice breaking the silence of the night and jolting Aragorn’s attention away from the figures on the wall. . 

“It is good they have found their happiness.” Aragorn replied, glancing at the hobbit that had followed him from the hall. 

“And you, m’lord?” the hobbit asked, his voice taking on a formal quality. 

Aragorn smiled sadly and looked away from the figures on the wall to the hobbit at his side. A soft sound filling the air prevented him from answering. The duo turned to listen in rapt attention as Sorcha’s haunting voice filled the air. 

_Every night in my dreams,_

_I see you, I feel you._

_That is how I know you go on._

_Far across the distance,_

_And spaces between us,_

_You have come to show you go on._

_Near, far, wherever you are,_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you open the door,_

_And you're here in my heart,_

_And my heart will go on and on._

_Love can touch us one time,_

_And last for a lifetime,_

_And never let go 'til we're gone._

_Love was when I loved you,_

_One true time I'd hold to,_

_In my life we'll always go on._

_Near, far, wherever you are,_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you open the door,_

_And you're here in my heart,_

_And my heart will go on and on._

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on._

_We'll stay forever this way,_

_You are safe in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on._ _[4]_

The hope of her song floated through the air, echoing through the streets and filling the hearts of all who heard it. Slowly, in the same way that the sun wakes the plants after the snows of winter, the people found that in the days that followed their hope for the future returned. Gondor would once again be a city of great renown. 

* * *

The next weeks passed quickly as the members of the fellowship and the peoples of Gondor healed and prepared for the coronation of the King. The siblings from Dol Amroth returned to their city and laid their father to rest. Standing beside her friend, Maeve watched as silent tears fell as Lothlóriel and her brothers said their last goodbyes. Despite the sadness of the day, there was rejoicing in the city as well over the return of the King. Packing up their delegation, Elphir led his family to the ships and set sail down the river to join in the celebration and swear fealty to the King. 

Ana found herself helping Sorcha in the preparations for the coronation, including preparing the songs they were asked by Aragorn to sing. In the midst of the assiduous work, she smiled to see the new relationships of her friends blooming. With the approval of her brother, Éowyn and Faramir spent much of their time together. Legolas was often found nearby Sorcha, lending a hand in her duties. When the delegation from Dol Amroth returned, prince Erchirion could be found with Halea and Amrothos causing trouble for Lial. 

In an unoccupied moment of time for the both of them, Ana sat with Merry and watched Maeve pace the outer wall of the city. ‘

“The coronation is in two days.” Ana said, as she and Merry ate their noonday meal together. “The elves better hurry up and get here.” 

“Lord Éomer received word that a large party of elves are moving through Rohan towards Minas Tirith.” Merry said, looking around to make sure no one was listening. “The banners of all three of the woods are present.” 

Ana smiled and looked back up at her sister. “I hope he comes.” she said softly. 

“Do you think Legolas’ father is coming?” Merry asked after a moment. 

Ana looked at him sadly and shook her head. “That is one meeting I pray Sorcha can put off. I’d bet he sends an ambassador in his stead. In fact, I think the Lord and Lady of the Golden wood will do the same.” 

Merry looked surprised at her words, but didn’t reply, allowing them to finish their meal in comfortable silence.

* * *

“My Lord Aragorn!” prince Erchirion was out of breath as he pushed his way into the throne room and called out. “A large host is gathering outside the city walls. They are elves.” 

“About time.” Sorcha muttered. 

Hearing her words, Aragorn looked at her suspiciously. 

“I will see to them.” she said without waiting for her brother to argue. 

Quickly moving through the room, Sorcha pushed the door open and flew down the stairs into the courtyard. In the time it took her to reach the second level gate, Maeve and Ana were waiting for her. 

“Does he know?” Ana asked. 

“Only that they are here.” Sorcha said as she strode past them. 

Arriving at the main gate they found a group of four elves walking towards them. 

“My lord Elrond, welcome to Minas Tirith.” Maeve said, bowing formally. 

“The king is being kept very busy with, well, to be honest we are keeping him distracted. We wanted to keep the members of your entourage a secret until tomorrow.” Sorcha said with a laugh before moving to embrace the lord of Rivendell. 

“It is good to see you are well Maeve.” Rúmil said, stepping towards the sisters and embracing Maeve. 

“You as well my friend.” Maeve said with a smile, returning the embrace. 

“Ladies, may I introduce Feren, advisor to King Thranduil.” Glorfindel said from his place beside Elrond. 

Sorcha froze and slowly turned to look at the unfamiliar elf. Seeing her expression Ana and Maeve started to laugh. The elf in question started slightly at their reaction before bowing stiffly. 

“I have been sent at the behest of King Thranduil. I would speak with his son.”

“Merry dlite dom. bhí a fhios agam nach dtiocfadh sé féin. {Merry owes me. I knew he wouldn’t come himself.}” Ana said at the stiff words. 

“Later Feren.” Elrond said firmly, watching Sorcha’s reaction. “Come, there are members of our delegation that wish to see you.” he continued. “All of you.” he added, nodding at Ana and Maeve. 

Falling into place, girls found themselves in the midst of a large gathering of elves. Ana and Maeve made their excuses to Elrond and left with Glorfindel and Rúmil, while Sorcha was escorted by Elrond to his tent. 

“Alla nésa. {welcome sister.}” a soft voice said once Sorcha was inside the tent. 

Tears welled up and spilled down Sorcha’s face as she rushed to Arwen’s side and threw her arms around her. 

“Oh, Arwen. It is good to see you.” Sorcha whispered as her friend gently wiped her tears away. 

“And you. Thought it would seem you have greatly changed in our time apart.” Arwen replied as she tucked Sorcha’s hair behind her pointed ear. 

“The will of the Valar is not for us to understand.” Elrond said, taking in Sorcha’s appearance. “It would seem that the light of the Valar has left one of my onnaiel {daughter <plural>} and entered the other.” Elrond said before sitting. 

The three exchanged a sad look and a moment of silence fell before Arwen moved and raised Sorcha’s left hand up from where it had been laying clasped in her grasp. 

“Mana i si?{What is this?}” Arwen asked, holding her friend's hand up. 

Seeing the ring glinting on her finger, Elrond smiled. 

“It has been many years since my eyes last saw that gem. Valima-n náldë, atta. {I am happy for you, both.}” Elrond said softly. 

The moment of joy spread out as Sorcha outlined the plan for the following day. When everything was arranged with the elves, Elladan and Elrohir escorted the sisters back to the city. 

“We will see you on the morrow, nésa.” Elrohir teased as he released Sorcha from his embrace at the city gate. 

Sorcha smiled and nodded, watching as the twin walked away, leaving her standing with Elladan. 

“We’ll meet you inside Sor.” Maeve said, seeing the expression on Sorcha’s face. 

Once they were alone, Sorcha looked past Elladan towards the elvish encampment and sighed. 

“He came. Stayed a short while and returned to the city.” Elladan said softly, his words drawing Sorcha’s attention away from the camp. “Feren was very upset after he left.” 

“I know.” she replied absentmindedly. “I could feel it, I can.” she paused and smiled. “Thank you for watching, I know it was not-” 

“No. You may not be my sister by blood, but you are my sister. It was not a difficulty to watch out for you.:” Elladan said, cutting her off. “Now, go. Find him. Put your heart at ease.” 

Without further words, Sorcha nodded and turned, walking into the city and catching up with her sisters. 

“So, who is here besides Rúmil as part of the delegation from Lothlórien?” Sorcha asked as the girls walked back up the hill. 

“Eilia insisted on coming, which was foolish of her as the baby is going to arrive any day.” Maeve said bitterly, before frowning and swerving down a side road, leaving Sorcha and Ana alone. 

“What happened?” Sorcha asked as she watched her sister all but run away from them. 

“We were having a perfectly lovely visit with Rúmil,Eilia, and Orophin. Haldir came in part way through our visit, took one look at us, bowed and left again.” 

“Well, I suppose that as all our other plans have worked, it makes sense that something would go wrong. Should we leave her be for a bit you think?” Sorcha asked as she and Ana continued to walk. 

Ana nodded and muttered something about Merry owing her from a bet and waved goodbye. Sorcha continued to wander through the halls of the palace, chasing the pull of Legolas. When she finally caught up to him on the outer walkway, she realized that he and Aragorn had been talking and walking together. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think my boys were avoiding me.” she said as she moved into the line of sight. 

An uncomfortable look passed between Legolas and Aragorn and Sorcha frowned. Not moving any closet to them, she stared and watched their expressions. 

“Unless, that is what you were doing-.” she said softly. 

“Marta ï mana? {What has happened?”}” she asked. Her deliberate choice of the elvish tongue caught both Legolas and Aragorn’s attention. 

“Munta. {nothing}” Aragorn said as he moved towards Sorcha. “Dawn is but a few hours away, and unlike the two of you, I need rest.” he said before pressing a gentle kiss to Sorcha’s forehead. 

Sorcha watched for a moment as her brother walked away before turning back to Legolas. She frowned when she found him leaning against the outer wall and looking down at the field where the elves camped. 

“You could have stayed there tonight.” Sorcha said, moving to stand beside him. 

“I will be joining the delegation in the morn.” he said, his voice sounding very far away. 

“I’ve never seen that before.” Sorcha said after a moment of silence. 

Legolas looked confused at her words but glanced in the direction of her eyes and noted that she was looking at the small gold ring glinting on the moonlight on his pinkie finger. 

“I have been summoned.” he said, holding the ring out for Sorcha to look at more closely. “I have been told that as our quest to destroy the Ring is ended, it is expected that I return and fulfill my duties as my father’s heir.” 

“So, let’s go.” Sorcha said with a smile. “I thought something like this would happen. Besides, your father likes me.” she added seeing a pained look cross Legolas’ face. 

“Since that day in the stables of Edoras, I have been anxious for our quest to end for that very day to come.” Legolas said, turning finally to look at Sorcha. “I fear my father’s reaction when we return to the wood-.” 

“There’s more.” Sorcha said, reading his expression. Taking his hands in hers, she caught his eyes and watched him try to school his raging emotions. “Melanín? Ogol manest? {my love? What is wrong?}” Sorcha asked softly, the elvish words washing over them. 

“Groga-i. {I feel uneasy.} As though something is coming we are not prepared for.” Legolas said softly. 

Stepping closer to him, Sorcha reached up and gently caressed his cheek with her hand. 

“I am not leaving your side again. No matter what comes, we will face the future together.” Sorcha said, her eyes not breaking contact with Legolas’. 

He stood silently searching her face before slowly nodding and pulling Sorcha into his arms. A gentle smile filled Sorcha’s face as she wrapped her arms around Legolas’ chest. Standing in the last rays of moonlight before the dawn, a song came to her mind and she softly started to sing. 

_Never knew I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before._

_I want to vanish inside your kiss._

_Everyday I love you more and more._

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing,_

_Telling me to give you everything._

_Seasons may change, winter to spring,_

_But I love you, until the end of time._

_Come what may. Come what may._

_I will love you until my dying day._

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place._

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace._

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste._

_It all revolves around you._

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide._

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side._

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide._

_But I love you, I love you._

_Until the end of time._

_Come what may. Come what may._

_I will love you, until my dying day._

_Oh, come what may. Come what may._

_I will love you, I will love you._

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place._

_Come what may. Come what may._

_I will love you, until my dying day._ _[5]_

Standing in the silence of the early morning, once her voice faded, Legolas and Sorcha waited and watched for the rising of the sun and the new day it would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The ring can be found on my Pinterest board.  
> [2] Captain Corelli’s Mandolin by Louis de Bernières  
> [3] The White Company by Arthur Conan Doyle  
> [4] My heart will go on - Celtic Woman (any version will do but this is my favorite)  
> [5] Come What May from Moulin Rouge.  
> *Please note that the character of Feren is not mine. As you all know, however he is also only canon to ‘the hobbit’ films. I needed a character that it would make sense for Thranduil to send to the coronation in his stead, and Feren fit the bill. Hopefully this makes sense.*


	11. The King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! This chapter has been the most difficult to write to date. Seriously, I’ve written and rewritten it a dozen times. The downside of knowing where I want the story to go from here, but not being sure how to get there. Enjoy!! Leave a review?

Sorcha

“It’s going to be a beautiful day.” Sorcha said, her voice drawing Aragorn’s attention from the predawn light beginning to shine. 

Turning, her brother smiled and reached for her hand. “You look so much like emil {mother}.” he whispered. 

“And you look like a king.” Sorcha whispered back, a smile on her face. 

Silence fell over the siblings as they stood watching the sun rise. A soft knock caused them to look away from the rising of the sun, towards the door. 

“It is time.” Gandalf said, as he stepped into the room. 

Nodding, Sorcha turned and quickly gave her brother a strong embrace before leaving him alone with the wizard. 

“It’s time.” she said, mimicking the wizards earlier words, as she purposely strode into the throne room. 

Silence fell over the group gathered and they all turned to make their way out the side door and into the courtyard outside. Ana and Maeve moved to stand with Sorcha as they watched their friends leave the room. 

“It’s so strange.” Sorcha said after a few minutes of silence. 

“What is?” Ana asked as Pippin, the last to leave firmly closed the door behind him. 

“It’s almost over. What happens now?” Sorcha asked, a faraway look on her face as she looked at the closing door. 

“Remember the thing mum used to say.” Ana said softly. “We are the sum total of our experiences. Those experiences – be they positive or negative – make us the person we are, at any given point in our lives. And, like a flowing river, those same experiences, and those yet to come, continue to influence and reshape the person we are, and the person we become. None of us are the same as we were yesterday, nor will be tomorrow.” [1] 

“I don’t have any regrets.” Maeve said after a moment. 

“No regrets. Make a choice and live with the consequences.” Sorcha said with a smile before pulling her sisters into an embrace. 

Stepping apart, they each picked up an instrument from the table near the large main door and took a steadying breath. Reaching for the door, Maeve opened it just wide enough for them to slip through and one after the other, the girls moved to stand at the top of the steps. Standing still as the stone around them, the girls didn’t move when the sunlight peeked over the walls and filled the courtyard. It wasn’t until the courtyard was filled to overflowing with people and Gimli and Gandalf had joined them on the steps that they moved to stand at the base of the stairs. Without a word, Sorcha lifted the instrument she held to her shoulder and a hush fell over the crowd as she drew the bow across the strings. The haunting note filled the air for a moment before it was followed by silence. In the heartbeat after the silence ended, the gates at the base of the level opened and Aragorn began to walk through the sea of people. As he walked, the girls played a haunting song.[2] As the song ended, Aragorn approached the steps and knelt as the girls stopped playing. One by one they bowed to the man who would be king before Ana and Maeve slipped away into the crowd, leaving Sorcha alone. Moving to stand a step above her brother, Sorcha took a steadying breath before speaking.

Locking eyes with her brother, she spoke; “This day does not belong to one man but to all who call this land home. Let us share in the joy and rebuild together, that we may share in the days of peace.[3]” she paused and let her eyes travel over the people gathered, before looking back at her brother. “Do you  firstly swear to let no one rule your mind or body and so take special care that your thoughts remain unfettered?”[4] she asked. 

Her brother’s voice echoed out over the air a heartbeat later; “I swear.” 

“Do you promise to give men your ear, but not your heart?” she asked. 

Again, her brother responded. 

“Will you show respect for those who else be in power, but not follow them blindly? Will you judge with logic and reason? Treating all fairly, else they seek revenge? And hold fast to your beliefs so others will listen?[4] ” 

After the final question was answered, Sorcha bowed and stepped aside, allowing Faramir to step forward from his place in the crowd. With his back to a still kneeling Aragorn, he spoke, his voice ringing loud and clear in the early morning light.

“People of Gondor, friends and comrades from distant lands, hear now the words the Steward speaks. Behold! One has come to claim kingship at last. Here is Aragorn, son of Arathorn; Chieftain of the Dúnedain of Arnor, Captain of the Host of the West, Bearer of the Star of the North, wielder of the Sword Reforged. Victorious in battle, whose hands bring healing, the Elfstone, Elessar of the line of Valandil, Isildur’s son, Elendil’s son of Númenor. Shall he be King and enter into the city to dwell here?” Silence fell over the crowd of a heartbeat before every voice as one cried out ‘Yea!’. Bowing low, Faramir stepped aside to face Aragorn, who rose to meet him. 

“The last Steward of Gondor begs leave to surrender his office.” he said, his voice echoing over the crowd.

Reaching for his arm, Aragorn grasped it firmly and spoke; “That office is not ended, and it shall belong to your and your heirs’ as long as my line shall last.” 

A great cheer went up at the words and Farmir nodded gravely before stepping away. Watching the proceedings, Sorcha couldn’t help but smile proudly at the man her brother had become. Remembering the words Elrond had spoken ‘Put aside the ranger, become who you were born to be’. Distracted by her thoughts, Sorcha blinked when she registered movement and focused her attention back on the things around her. Looking towards her brother again, she watched as Gandalf stepped forward and the crowd again went silent. 

“In the days of old, it was custom that the king should receive the crown from his father ere’ he died; or if that might not be, that he should go alone and take it from the hands of his father in the tomb where he was laid. Things must now be done otherwise. In the company of witnesses, I have today brought from Rath Dínen the crown of Eärnur the last king, whose days passed in the time of our fathers of old.”

A moment of silence passed before the wizard motioned Aragorn forward. Sorcha smiled as her brother took a deep breath and slowly began to ascend the stone steps, stopping before the wizard to again, kneel. 

Lifting the crown aloft, from its place where Gimli stood holding it, Gandalf raised the gold and silver crown high. Lowering it slowly, he rested the crown on Aragorn’s head and loudly declared; “Now come the days of the King!” 

“May they be blessed.” Sorcha, whispered from her place on the steps. 

Aragorn took a deep breath and turned from the wizard to face the people. His voice echoed out over the crowd as he spoke; 

“Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn’ Ambar-metta!”[5] 

Amid the cheers of the crowd, Sorcha and Gimli Moved to stand beside Gandalf. Finding her sisters faces in the crowd, Sorcha gave a subtle nod of her head and began to hum. As the cheers began to die down, Aragorn heard the song being hummed and glanced his sister’s way. With a nod in her direction he began to sing and while he sang, he walked down the steps and through the crowd, shaking hands and bowing in respect as he went[6].

As he approached the banners of the elves, Sorcha lay a gentle hand on his arm, stopping him. Legolas and Maeve left the group, bowed and split apart to make room for Sorcha to join them. Seeing the look of wariness on her brother’s face, Sorcha smiled and moved to stand in the space for her. 

"If it is in my power to stop one heart from breaking, then I will do it.” [7] Sorcha said, her words causing confused murmuring to ripple through the crowd of onlookers. 

At her words, Legolas nodded his head behind them and the three of them stepped apart, revealing Arwen. 

* * *

Ana

Slipping through the crowd, Ana zeroed in on her boys (as they’d been dubbed by the peoples of Gondor and Rohan). With a smile, she tapped Pippin on the shoulder before slipping over to stand between Merry and Frodo. A confused look passed over Pippin’s face as he looked around for the offending person. 

“Isn’t this supposed to be a solemn affair?” Frodo whispered when Ana started to quietly giggle. 

Her eyes turned to her brother and her grin grew. 

“Find out where joy resides, and give it a voice far beyond singing. For to miss the joy is to miss all.”[7] she whispered cryptically in response. 

Merry smiled at her words and reached out, gently grasping her hand. Before he could say anything, Sorcha’s voice echoed out over the crowd gathered. Standing with the boys in the crowd of people, Ana shook her head in amusement at her sister's words. 

“What does she mean? Whose heart was broken?” Pippin whispered, causing Ana to laugh. 

“Aragorn’s.” Merry replied, quietly. 

“He thought she died.” Ana explained further. “I am glad to see that in this life, things have gone as they should.” 

Four pairs of eyes turned to look at her in confusion. 

“Died? Who almost died?” Sam whispered. 

Ana was prevented from answering by movement coming their way. 

“I’ll tell you all about it later.” she whispered back just as Aragorn and Arwen walked towards them through the crowd. 

Seeing the looks on the faces of the people, Ana schooled her expression and dropped into a deep curtsy. Following her example, the boys all bowed. 

A heartbeat later, Aragorn’s voice filled the air;

“My friends.” 

Grasping Merry’s hand, Ana slowly stood, the boys following suit - again. 

“You bow to no one.” Aragorn continued once they were all looking at him. 

Knowing what was about to happen, Ana reached out and grasped her brother’s hand in hers before they watched as the king dropped to his knee in a show of respect. A hush fell over those gathered before the rustle of fabric filled the air - as one by one all those present followed the king’s example. 

Glancing over at her brother, the smile left Ana’s face for the first time that day.  _ “This really is the beginning of the end. It is true after all, at the end, we all wish for the same thing. More time.[8]”  _ she thought. 

Seeing the melancholy expression on her face as the king left, Merry pulled her into him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Without a word, she sighed and let herself be held. 

“Right. So, what now?” Pippin asked, his question breaking the silence as the crowd around them began to disperse. 

Four pairs of eyes turned to find a mischievous expression on the hobbits face. 

“Pippin!” Ana and Merry said, laughing while Sam smiled and even Frodo's face lightened. 

“Now, it’s time to party like it’s 1998.” Ana said. 

The sound of muffled laughter caused the hobbits to turn around and find Sorcha, Maeve, Legolas and Gimli standing behind them. 

“Really little sister? 1998?” Sorcha asked, a wide grin on her face. 

“What?” Ana asked as the group headed back into the throne room. 

“Oh, come on! You can’t seriously be making a joke/reference to Prince.” Sorcha said with a shake of her head. 

“I can, I am, I did.” Ana said, letting go of Merry’s hand and skipping away with a laugh. 

“ Níl a fhios agam cén cineál saoil a bheidh agat leis an rabhadh sin, Merry. Ach cinnte ní bheidh sé dull. {I don’t know what kind of life you’re going to have with that catamount, Merry. But it sure won’t be dull.}” Sorcha muttered as she watched her sister leave, her comment causing Legolas to pause and look at her in confusion. 

“What?” she asked, seeing his look. 

“What is a catamount?” he asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] B.J Neblett quote   
> [2] Love and Honour - Celtic Women   
> [3] A reworded version of Aragorn’s speech from the film.   
> [4] A reworked quote from Chrisopher Paolini’s Eragon.   
> [5] The words Aragorn said at his coronation in the book: And those were the words that Elendil spoke when he came up out of the Sea on the wings of the wind: ‘Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, any my heirs, not the ending of the world’.   
> [6] In the film, the song Aragorn sings is the words from this …. So technically I doubled up.   
> [7] Robert Louis Stevenson quote.  
> [8] Marie Liu - Wildcard (book quote)
> 
> The dialogue from the coronation (Farmir, Gandalf and Aragorn) is reworked from the lines in the book. I can’t take the credit for them.   
> I’ve also referenced one of my favorite films of all time - ‘Calamity Jane’. The Catamount reference is from that film. And for those of you who don’t know; a catamount is a large wild cat - such as a mountain lion or a lynx. It was also used as a term to describe women at the turn of the century who didn’t conform to society’s standards and lived by their own rules.


End file.
